Die Selbsthilfegruppe
by EvilSeverus
Summary: Lord Voldemort besucht seinen Freund Sauron in Mittelerde, um eine Selbsthilfegruppe zu gründen, denn aus irgendeinem mysteriösem Grund schlagen ihre Weltbeherrschungspläne fehl. Ob hier Therapie noch etwas nützt? Lest es selbst!
1. Das Treffen

Kapitel 1 – Das Treffen 

Morgens um halb zehn in Mordor. PENG!  
Ein großer Mann in schwarzer Robe mit schlangenartigem Gesicht und roten Augen appariert inmitten eine Cocktailparty, die gerade von ein paar NazGul abgehalten wird. Ein schriller Schrei der gestaltslosen, in schwarze Roben gehüllten, Wesen durchdringt die Party.  
„Werr seiid ihhrr, Mennscchh?"   
Der schwarze Magier sah den NazGul überheblich an.  
„Ich bin Lord Voldemort, richtiger Name Tom Riddle, auf Geschäftsreise zu meinem treuen Mitarbeiter und Freund Sauron, der, wie ich, ein großer Fan des _In-zehn-Schritten-zur-Weltherrschaft-Magazins_ ist. Sagt, bin ich hier in Mordor?"  
Die NazGul sahen sich verdutzt an.  
„Jaaa, Mr Voldemort!"  
Voldemort sah ihn entrüstet an.  
„Mister Voldemort? MISTER! ICH HABE NICHT ELF JAHRE LANG DIE WELT DER ZAUBERER UND MUGGEL TERRORISIERT DAMIT MAN MICH MISTER NENNT! ICH BIN LORD VOLDEMORT! MERKT ES EUCH GUT! LORD! UND NICHTS ANDERES! LORD VOLDEMORT UND NICHT MISTER VOLDEMORT!"  
Voldemort schrie so plötzlich los, das die NazGul allesamt zusammenzuckten.  
„Naatürrlich LOORD! Nuunn wass wollt ihrr?", zischte der NazGul Voldemort entgegen.  
„Wie gesagt bin ich auf der suche nach Sauron. Ich soll ihn in seinem Turm von Barad Dur treffen!"  
Einer der NazGul trat auf Voldemort zu und legte seinen Arm um ihn und sagte mit leiser, schmeichelnder Stimme: „Also ihr geht von hier, Minas Morgul, geradewegs durch die Steppe, der Ebene von Gorgoloth, am Schicksalsberg Orodruin vorbei, biegt dann scharf nach rechts ab und da kommt auch gleich der Turm." Voldemort bedankte sich bei den NazGul und nahm hier und da mal einen Schluck von den Cocktails der Ringgeister. Nachdem Voldemort Minas Morgul verlassen hatte feierten die NazGul wieder ausschweifend ihre Party. (inklusive Nacktpocker und Flaschendrehen) Voldemort hielt sich haargenau an die Wegbeschreibung des Ringgeistes und kam schließlich zum dunklen Turm. Er ging hinein und stieg hinauf in die oberste Etage. Wo er schließlich in Saurons eigne, gemütlich eingerichtete Folterkammer kam. Sauron saß auf seiner Folterbank und versuchte einige Rostflecken von seiner Rüstung zu bekommen. Als Voldort hineinkam und die rotige Eisentür hinter sich quietschend schloss sah Sauron auf.  
„Voldy! Bist du auch mal wieder da! Wir ham uns ja ne Ewigkeit nicht gesehen." Sauron schmiss die Rüstung in die Ecke und trapte freudig auf Voldemort zu.  
„Na Sauron alter Kumpel, was macht den unsere Boshaftigkeit?" Sauron seufste schwer.  
„Nicht sehr viel. Dieser blöde Hobbit Frodo hat doch tatsächlich meinen Verlobungsring verschmissen!" Voldemort schlug die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Nein, das hat er nicht!" Sauron schniefte laut und nickte.  
„Doch hat er! Meinen Verlobungsring den ich vor 3000 Jahren von Saurinschen bekommen habe."  
Voldemort nahm ihn jetzt tröstend in die Arme.  
„Ach, Sauron, du bist aber nicht der Einzige, dem es schlecht geht! Du weißt doch sicher das ich schon eine ganze Weile hinter diesem ... diesem HARRY POTTER her bin!" Voldemort und Sauron setzten sich auf einen gemütlich ausgepolzterten Knochenhaufen, wärend Sauron Tee ansetzte.  
„Ja ich erinnere mich! Und hast du es nach fünf Büchern endlich geschafft ihn umzulegen?" Voldemort seufze. „Ich wünschte es wäre so! Beim letzten Mal hätte ich es fast geschafft, aber dann ist mir wieder dieser Dumbledore dazwischen gekommen. Du weißt schon dieser senile Alte, der immer so geheimtuerich tut und immer alles besser weiß." Sauron setzte sich jetzt mit dem Tee in der Hand und schenkte Voldemort etwas ein.  
„Hm, ich erinnere mich wieder! Das war dieser unerträgliche Kerl, der immer einen auf _Ich-mach-alle-dunklen-Magier-platt_ macht und beinahe schlimmer ist als dieser GANDALF!" Voldemort nickte.  
„Oh ja, Gandalf! Brrr! Übrigens Sauron wie stets eigentlich sonst so in deinem süßen, kleinem Mordor?" Sauron nahm einen Schluck seines Tees.  
„Nun ja, die Zerstörung des Rings durch diesen Dorfdeppen hat mein Land in die größte Wirtschaftskrise seit 3000 Jahren gestürzt. Du musst dir das mal vorstellen: Fast eine Million Orks sind jetzt arbeitslos, die Exportgeschafte zu den Barbaren im Süden laufen auch nicht gerade gut und, stell dir vor, Saruman hat einfach gekündigt und Isengard diesen Ents überlassen!" Voldemort war sprachlos. „Tja Voldy, es sieht nicht gut aus!" Voldemort trank einen schluck des Tees.  
„Wenn unsere Pechphasen nicht enden war's das wohl mit unseren Weltbeherrschungsplänen, oder?" Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen durchfuhr ihn auch schon ein Gedankenblitz. „Sauron! Sauron, ich hab eine blendende Idee! Wir bilden eine Selbsthilfegruppe für frustrierte Weltbeherrscher. Nur so können wir lernen mit unseren Problemen umzugehen ..."  
SCHEPPER! Ein fast nacktes Wesen, das sehr an ein seltsames Tier errinertrte kam die Treppe hinauf und krachte gegen Saurons Rüstung.  
„Mein Gott, Sauron! Deine Hauselfen werden auch von mal zu mal hässlicher!", sagte Voldemort der das Wesen angewidert ansah.   
„Das ist kein Hauself, Voldy! Das ist mein dämlicher, schizophrener Diener Gollum." Gollum stand aus dem Rüstungshaufen auf und sah Voldemort verdutzt an.  
„Gollum! Gollum! Darf Smeagol erfahren was der Mensch hier macht? Er doch nicht hier um ... um meinen SCHATZZZ zu stehlen, oder?" Sauron verdrehte die Augen.   
„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass dein Schatz weg ist! Weg! Auf nimmer wiedersehen! Darfst dich bei diesem blöden Hobbit bedanken, den du damals den Finger abgebissen hast!" Gollum (oder Smeagol) heulte los und verschwand unter großem jaulen die Treppe hinunter. Gerade als Voldemort weiterreden wollte kam ein Mann im dunkelgrauen Anzug und kurzen grauen Haaren hoch in den Turm. „Und wer sind Sie?"  
Der Mann trat auf Voldemort zu.  
„I´m George W. Bush. I habe gehört das es here a Selbsthilfegroup for Weltbeherrscher gibt?" Voldemort und Sauron sahen sich verdutzt an. „Wissen Sie, it was gar nicht so easy this Land to finden. This Mordor is very am Arsch of the World!" Er nahm etwas aus der Jackentasche was sehr nach einem Ring aussah. „But ohne dies Ring hätte ich this Ort wohl nie gefunden!" Noch bevor irgendwer etwas sagen konnte stürzte sich Gollum von hinten auf Bush. „Mein Schattzzzzzzz! Er ist zu mir gekommen! Mein eigen ..."   
Sauron sprang auf und zerrte Gollum am Bein. „Nein Gollum! Nein! AUS! PFUI! PLATZ! BÖSER GOLLUM! BÖSER GOLLUM!" Als Voldemort sah wie Gollum Bush fast umbrachte und Sauron verzweifelt an seinem Bein zerrte, wusste er das es wohl Zeit war zugehen. Voldemort holte gerade seinen Zauberstab heraus um zu apparieren als plötzlich jemand die Treppe hinaufstürmte.  
„VOLDEMORT! DIESMAL ENTKOMMST DU MIR NICHT!" Voldemort stöhnte entnervt, denn es handelte sich um Harry Potter.  
„Nicht der schon wieder! Hör zu, Potter, ich weiß wir hatten uns in letzter Zeit ein bisschen in der Wolle, aber können wir das nichtmal lassen?" Harry trat todesmutig auf ihn zu.  
„NEIN! Denn du scheinst vergessen zu haben das ich immer zwanghaft den Helden spielen muss und mich von einer Gefahr in die nächste stürze, sonst geht's mir nicht gut!" Voldemort nickte.  
(„Gollum! Nein! Du darfst dem George nicht den Finger abbeißen!")  
Voldemort drehte sich entnervt zu den kämpfenden Sauron, Gollum und George W. Bush um.  
„KÖNNT IHR MAL AUFHÖREN SO LAUT ZU MACHEN! BEI DEM STRESS KANN ICH MICH NICHT KONZENTRIEREN!" Er drehte sich wieder zu Harry um. „Also wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Harry schnaufte laut. „Ich wollte dich gerade daran hintern wieder mal die Weltherrschaft an dich zureisen!" Voldemort stutzte.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht ob ich das wollte!", fuhr er Harry an.   
„Nun ja, ich bin davon ausgegangen du tust das was du immer tust!"  
„Dann bist du falsch ausgegangen! Ich bin hier um mit Sauron einen Plausch zu halten und wollte gerade gehen, weil ich diesen ganzen Stress nicht mehr vertrag!"  
Ein durchdringender, kreichender Schrei hallte laut wieder und alle im Turm verstummte.   
„What is this?", fragte George der den Ring immer noch in seiner Hand hielt. Plötzlich kamen neun NazGul die Turmtreppe hoch gestürzt.  
Kreich Kreich   
Der Hexenmeister der NazGul hatte sich auf einen anderen Gestützt und gestikulierte mit einem Butterbier in der Hand. (Butterbier im HdR Universum? Ach, ich konnte einfach nicht anders!)  
„Meissster Sauron, das waarr jetzzzt vielleichtt einne Fette Feeete in Minnnaaaas Morguuul!"  
zustimendes gekreiche im Hintergrund   
Sauron baute sich bedrohlich vor den Neun auf.  
„WIE OFT HAB´ ICH EUCH SCHON GESAGT IHR SOLLT KEINE WILDEN ORGIEN IN DER TOTENSTADT FEIERN! Was sollen da bloß die Nachbarn denken!"   
Die NazGul sahen ihn beleidigt an und der Hexenmeister verdrehte die Augen. (Ups, die ham ja garkeine!)  
Sauron drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Voldemort um. „VOLDY! Jetzt sag doch auch mal was!" Voldemort der jetzt wie aus einer Trance erwachte, war überascht das der Turm so voll war. „Wieso? Sind doch deine NazGul!" Sauron brach in Tränen aus. Schlurchz   
„Ihr seid so FIES!"   
KNALL! Jemand apparierte inmitten des Turmes. Es war Remus Lupin. Er stand da, sah sich die Situation sehr genau an und hielt ein großes Schild in die Höhe auf dem stand:

**STOPPT DIE UNTERDRÜCKUNG DER MINDERHEITEN!**

_Auch Werwölfe, Dementoren, NazGul, Trolle, Riesen, Zentauren, Wassermenschen, Kobolde, Hippongreife, Drachen, Orks, Uruk-Hai, Untiere, Balrogs, Warge, Elben, Hobbits, Weasleys, Harrys, Muggel und Schlammblüter, Squib, Riesenhunde, Halbriesen, hysteriche Geister (maulende Myrte), Hauselfen (gründet B.ELFE.R, meldet euch bei Hermine Granger), DSDS Gewinner (Daniel Kübelböck), größenwahnsinnige Phychopaten (inklusive Severus Snape, Voldemort, Sauron, diverse US-Präsidenten) und Blondienen haben ein recht auf:_

Rente, öffentliche Anerkennung, regelmäßiges Gehalt, feste Arbeitsplätze, Arbeitssicherung, Krankenversicherung, min. 25 Tage Urlaub im Jahr, Schulbildung, Führerschein, Lohnerhöhung, neue Kritallkugeln, feurige Augen, Bücher von Gildoroy Lockhart und J.K. Rowling und J.J.R. Tolkien, Sibills total verblödete Vorhersagen die nicht eintreffen und Albus Dumbledores übertriebene, unverständliche, spinneriche Redensarten etc. ...

Plötzlich durchzog ein gewaltiger Schmerz Voldemorts Kopf, so das er glaubte sein Kopf würde explodieren.  
"Oh nein, meine Migräne!" Er massierte sich schnell die Schläfen. "Ich brauch unbedingt ein Asperin!" Voldemorts griff in seine Umhangtasche und schluckte einige der Pillen.  
"Sie können an einer Überdosis sterben.", sagte Lupin als er sah was der Dunkle Lord tat.  
"Was kümmert dich das, du Ordensfutzi! Außerdem, wenn habe ich Horcruxe! So schnell sterbe ich nicht! Zur Not ergreife ich besitz von jemanden, so wie damals bei diesem Schwachkopf Quirell!"  
"Hört mir jetzt mal alle zu!", rief Lupin in die Runde. "Wir können alles sehr demokratisch und ohne Gewaltanwendung klären!"  
"Wer IST das denn, Voldy?", fragte Sauron und ließ von Gollum und Geoge Bush ab.  
"Das ist ein Werwolf, der sich für einen Pazifisten und Friedensaktivist hält!", erklärte Voldemort!  
"Das bin ich ja auch!", sagte Lupin. "Ich bin Mitglied bei Amnesty International und dem Deutschen Roten Kreuz! Ich helfe immer wo man mich braucht!"  
"Tu das wo anders, aber bitte nicht hier!", sagte Sauron höflich.  
"Wir sind alle Menschen und müssen uns gegenseitig akzeptieren und Tollerrieren! Wir brauchen Frieden auf der Welt!"  
"Akzeptieren! Tolleranz! Frieden! Waaa, das sind die bösen Wörter die ich nicht hören kann und bei denen mir die Nackenhaare aufstellen und ich Flitzekacke krieg!", sagte Voldemort panisch. "Außerdem bin ich eine halbe Schlange, Sauron ist ein doofes Auge, Gollum ein Ding, Bush ein ... ein _Was-auch-immer!_"


	2. Beziehungsprobleme

**Kapitel 2 – Beziehungsprobleme**

Während Voldemort noch versuchte den pazifistischsten aller Werwölfe durch grobe Worte in die Flucht zu schlagen klingelte sein Handy.

Da jeder im Raum Anwesende eines dieser Ring-Ring-Peeeeeep-Ungeheuer aus Kunststoff besaß und jeder von ihnen mit einer Krankheit, der so genannten „Handymania", infiziert war nahmen sie alle ab! Doch nur an Volemorts Handy (in coolem Schlangenleder-Style) war auch ein Gesprächspartner zu vernehmen.

„Jaaaa?", fragte Voldemort entnervt.

„Hi Voldy, ich bin's Bella."

„Ah Bella." Voldemorts Stimme klang verträumt.

„Sag mal, wann kommst du wieder nach Hause. Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich."

„Du klingst so hinterhältig, Bella. Das liebe ich an dir. Ach, ich komme bald Heim. Ich muss hier nur noch etwas erledigen.

„Okay, Schatzi, ich sag Luci schon mal bescheid."

Luci? Wer zum Teufel ist Luci?", fragte Voldemort verwirrt.

„Lucius. Ichhab mit ihm Kaffeee getrunken.", sagte Bella.

„Du hast mit Lucius Malfoy einen Kaffee getrunken …" Voldemorts bleiches Gesicht wurde rot vor Eifersucht. „Bella, du kannst doch nicht einfach mit DEM ausgehen!"

„Ich bin doch nur mit ihm einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Voldy, es ist nichts ernstes. Aber du musst dir selbst eingestehen das Luci charmant ist."

„Char … Char … CHARMANT?", kreischte Voldemort. „DER EINZIGE MENSCh AUF DIESEM PLANETEN DER CHARMANT IST BIN ICH!"

„Voldy, reg dich ab! Du weißt doch das das nicht gut für deinen Blutdruck ist!"

„WENN DAS SO WEITERGEHT HABE ICH BALD KEINEN BLUTDRUCK MEHR, DER MIR PROBLEME BEREITEN KÖNNTE!"

Bella legte augenblicklich auf.

„Voldy, was ist los?", fragte Sauron besorgt. Voldemort brach in Tränen aus.

„Bella betrügt mich! WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ!" Er heulte sich an Saurons Schulter aus.

„Bella? Du bist mit Bellatrix zusammen. Das ist aber schön. Ich mein sie hat Stil!", sagte Sauron.

„Ja. schnief Wir hatten immer so eine tolle Zeit miteinander. Gemeinsames Bullen opfern, Hauselfenjagd in den Wäldern von Nottingham. Wir hatten immer Spaß. Und wie sie mich neulich auf dem Tisch Peep! ZENSIERT hat war umwerfend. Hach, sie ist ja so eine Süße und jetzt nach alldem was wir gemeinsam durchgemacht haben betrügt sie mich mit MALFOY!"

Nach Voldemort sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte schallte ein lautes „NEIN! DAS HAT SIE NICHT!" von allen Beteiligten zu ihm herüber.

„DOCH, hat sie!"

„NEIN!"

„DOCH!"

„NEIN!"

„DOCH!"

„NEIN!"

„DOCH VERDAMMT! SIE HAT!"

„Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Sauron.

„Wir müssen die Gründung unserer Selbsthilfegruppe verschieben bis ich das mit Bella geklärt hab. Okay, Sauron, ich muss schnell weg. Übrigens; weißt du zufällig ob es einen Blumenladen in Mordor gibt?"

„Jaaaaa, da giibt esss den Blumentrooool aufff der Gorgolothstraaaße 17!", warf der Hexenkönig ein.

„Der Blumentroll auf Gorgolothstarße 17. Okay, danke.", sagte Voldemort und verduftete aus dem Turm.

Die Gorgolothstraße 17 war kaum zu verfehlen. Es war die Verbindungsstraße von Mordor-City zu Barad Dur. Das Geschäft des „Blumentrolls" auf Gorgolothstraße 17 war eine mit pinken Plüsch und allen Arten von Blümschen ausgestattete Trollhöhle. Der Blumentroll selbst erinnerte Lord Voldemort auf unangenehme Art und Weise an eine Mischung aus Rudolf Mooshammer und Gilderoy Lockhart. Der Troll hatte sich seine dicken Nägel rot lackiert, seine Lippen rot nachgezogen und trug einige hawaiische Blumeketten um den Hals und auf dem Kopf. Er wirkte irgendwie deprimiert, der Arme, da er einen großen Sonnenblume die Blüten herauszupfte und dabei immer mit zarter, femininer Stimme sagte: „Er liebt mich … Er liebt mich nicht …"

„Emm … entschuldigen Sie …", machte sich Voldemort diskret bemerkbar.

„Oh Verzeiht, ich habe Euch nicht bemerkt. Was wünschen Sie vom Blumentroll?"

„Einen Blumenstrauß für eine Frau die dunkel ist wie Zartbitterschokolade, süß wie Honig und hinterhältig wie eine Viper.", sagte Voldemort.

„Oh, etwas ganz besonderes, ja?" Der Troll begann einen Blumenstrauß zusammenzustellen. „Wollen Sie noch einen Balrogzahn dazu – der ist übrigens gratis!"

„Warum nicht? Geben Sie schon her. Wie viel macht das?", fragte Voldemort.

„531.875.987 Mordormünzen!"

„WIE VIEL?", rief Voldemort schockiert.

„Tja, die Inflation und die Wirtschaftskrise hat uns eben alle schwer erwischt!"

„Grrrrrr, na gut! Hier ist das Geld.", sagte Voldemort und drückte dem Blumentroll einen Beutel Münzen in die Pranke. Er nahm seinen Blumenstrauß und apparierte nach Haus in der Hoffnung Bella zurückgewinnen zu können. Dabei stellte er sich ständig vor wobei er Bella und Lucius alles erwischen könnte wenn er Heim kam.

_Die Folgenden Gedankengänge des Dunklen Lords wurden von der BPJM indiziert und sind nur noch als US-Import verfügbar! Leider ist der Server von „V-Bay" nicht aktiv, weshalb die Gedanken übers „World Wide Voldynet" nicht mehr abgerufen werden können. Vielen dank für ihr Verständnis! _

Voldemort klingelte an der Haustür und Bella öffnete die Tür. Er fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und hielt ihr den Blumenstrauß entgegen.

„VERGIB MIR BELLA!"

Voldemort holte einen Zettel aus seinem Umhang. Es war ein Liebesgedicht. Er las es vor. (unglücklicher Weise)

„Oh, Bella, du schönte aller Blumen, du Schwert der Verdammnis, du Wischmob der Finsternis, vergib mir! Mir, der dich so oft geliebt hat, der dich mit Ruß eingerieben und in Salpetersäure badete. Du wundervollste aller Abscheulichkeiten, bitte bleib bei mir, dem charmantesten aller Taugenichte! Bitte! Bitte!"

„Oh, Voldy, das ist so … so … so … himmlisch. Hach, komm doch rein. Lucius ist auch da!", sagte Bella zuckersüß.

Lucius „Blond & Blöd" Malfoy ist auch da? OCH NÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ!

Voldemort trat in sein Haus ein. In der Küche saßen Lucius und Wurmschwanz am Tisch und tranken Kaffee.

„Hallo, Chef. Kaffee gefällig?", fragte Wurmschwanz und hielt ihn die Kaffeekanne unter die Nase.

„Jetzt nicht! Lucius, was hast du mit meiner Bella vor?", fragte Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy sah seinen Meister fragend an.

„Ach, Schatzi, sei doch nicht immer so eifersüchtig!", sagte Bella.

„Ich habe nichts mit Bellatrix!", sagte Lucius. „Ich trinke nur mit ihr einen schönen, heißen Kaffee."

„Ja. Ja. JA! Ich trinke nur einen Kaffe mit ihr! So fängt es doch immer an! UND WO ENDET ES? HÄÄÄ? IM BETT!"

„Voldy, es reicht!", sagte Bella streng.

„Ich habe nichts mit Bellatrix, aber wenn es so wäre sollte es niemanden verwundern.", sagte Lucius.

„WIE BITTE? WAS MAST DU DICH AN?"

„Hören Sie mal, ich bin wenigstens ein Frauenkenner. Mein Lord Ihr versteht nichts von Liebe! Was man eindeutig Eurer unglücklichen Vergangenheit zuschreiben kann. Wissen Sie Bella braucht einen Mann mit Herz der sie versteht und sich um sie kümmert!"

„ARGH! GENUG, DU WURM!"

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!", warf Wurmschwanz empört ein.

„Nicht du, Wurm! Ich meinte den anderen Wurm! Lucius, ich werde dir zeigen was geschieht wenn jemand mit meiner Bella …"

„Ach kommen Sie, Meister! Wir wissen doch beide dass Sies nicht drauf haben!

„GRRRRRRRRRRRR! DAS IST WOHL DIE HÖHE! NA WARTE!"

Voldemort ging zur Vitrine im Hausflur und holte die Schrotflinte aus dem Schrank. Er lud sie.

„JETZT GIBT ES KRIEG!"

BOOM! Voldemort schoss auf Lucius traf aber nur eine antike Vase. Lucius rannte davon.

BOOM! Voldemort traf ein Fenster, aber nicht Lucius.

BOOM! Einer antiken Statue wurde der Kopf abgeschossen.

„Voldy, hör auf! Du ruinierst die Einrichtung!", rief Bella.

„Chef, Bella hat Recht! Außerdem könnt ihr einen unserer fähigsten Spione nicht erschießen bevor wir nicht den Krieg gegen den Orden des Phönix und das Ministerium gewonnen haben!"

„Ich erschieß ihn doch gar nicht! Ich schieß ihm nur ein Bein ab! Malfoy, kann doch auch nur mit einem Bein arbeiten! Das hat den ollen Mad-Eye Moody ja schließlich auch nicht gestört!"

BOOM! Eine weitere Vase ging zu Bruch als Lucius dem Schuss auswich. Voldemort folgte seinem Diener!

„DEIN LETZTES STÜNDLEIN HAT GESCHLAGEN! ARGH!"

BOOM! Er schoss ein Loch in die Wand.

„Chef, lassen Sie das! Ich mein, das Einzige was Sie noch nicht getroffen haben ist Malfoy!"

Voldemort lud die Schrotflinte durch und hielt sie Wurmschwanz vor die Nase.

„Ich meinte; Sie machen das großartig, Chef!"

Bella stürzte sich auf ihren Geliebten und entriss ihm das Gewehr.

„So, Voldy, jetzt reg dich ab! Deine ständigen Wutausbrüchen gehen echt nicht an!"

Voldemort sah seine Geliebte fragend an.

„Wir müssen und ernsthaft über unsere Beziehung unterhalten!"

„Also hast du doch eine Affäre mit IHM!", sagte Voldemort hysterisch.

„NEIN! Aber ständig ruinierst du die Einrichtung bei solchen Sachen! Du bist grundlos Eifersüchtig und machst nur dummes Zeug! Ah ja, und deine Potenz war auch schon mal besser!", sagte Bella wütend.

„WAAAAAAAAS?"

„Ich glaube du lebst lieber allein!"

„Nein, bitte, Bella, geh nicht! Lass mich nicht allein!", flehte Voldemort.

„Wer sagt denn dass ICH gehe?" Kaum hatte Bella dies ausgesprochen drückte sie Voldemort zwei gepackte Koffer in die Hand und setzte ihn vor die Tür.

Das ist heute echt nicht mein Tag!


	3. GROUPIES!

**Kapitel 3 – GROUPIES!**

Voldemort wollte nicht mehr außer heulen, seine Koffer in irgendein Loch stopfen und sich in seiner Frustration voll laufen lassen!

Wie konnte Bella ihm nur so was antun! Und dann noch zu behaupten seine Potenz sei im Arsch! Das war wohl die Höhe! Aber so leicht würde er den Kampf nicht aufgeben!

Irgendwann würde ER, der DUNKLE LORD, Lucius das alles heimzahlen!!!

Voldemort apparierte in das Hotel „Der Ollum mit dem Pollum Deluxe" in Mordor-City. Es war ein recht zwielichtiges Apartment und, wie Voldemort leider feststellte, der Wohnort des Bruders des Blumentrolls, dem „Lustigen Schmusetroll"!

Der Dunkle Lord ließ sich auf das Bett seines Hotelzimmers fallen und holte seine blaue Schmusedecke aus dem Koffer – die war übrigens ein Geschenk von Bella!

Er schmiegte sich an die Decke und fing an am Daumen zu lutschen.

„Keiner hat mich lieb!"

Voldemort fing an loszuheulen, so laut, das es selbst der letzte taube Ork in ganz Mordor vernommen hatte.

Nachdem er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte ging er, mitsamt seiner Schmusedecke natürlich, in die nächstgelegene Bar, welche zu seiner Verwunderung den Namen „Severus extreme Potions to die!" trug.

„Severus?", fragte sich Voldemort. „Nein, das ist bestimmt ne Namensgleichheit! Der Laden wird bestimmt von einem alten, stinkenden Orkopa geführt der gern Gift in die Getränke der Gäste mischt."

Voldemort trat in die Bar ein, in welcher, zu seiner Verwunderung, ein riesiger Haufen Orks Party machten. Abstoßend, wie der Dunkle Lord, fand denn Orks beim Flaschendrehen und Strippoker waren alles andere als ansehnlich.

Voldemort setzte sich an den Tresen.

„Was soll sein?", fragte der Barkeeper grimmig.

„Irgendetwas was mir mein Gedächtnis weg brennt!", sagte Voldemort und ihm fiel auf wie bekannt ihm der Barkeeper vorkam.

Schwarzes Haar? Unscheinbares auftreten? Bleiche Haut?

Also Schneewittchen ist es nicht, doch dann kann ja wirklich nur einer sein!

„Severus?", fragte Voldemort ungläubig.

„Hallo, Voldy."

„Der Laden gehört doch nicht etwa dir?"

„Doch! Wenn man keinen vernünftigen Job bekommt, weil einem immer aufgrund einiger Ungereimtheiten im Lebenslauf misstraut wird, muss man sich eben Selbstständig machen!", sagte Severus Snape.

„Aber warum hier? Bei diesen Orks?", fragte Voldemort erschüttert.

„Ach, weißt du die sind gar nicht so schlecht, wie sie aussehen. Sicher, sie bräuchten mal einen ordentlichen Kosmetiker, aber sonst …"

„Das sagt ja genau der Richtige!", warf Voldemort ein.

„He, jetzt da ich mein Severus-die-blöde-Verrätersau-Image nicht mehr aufrechterhalten muss tu ich mich sogar regelmäßig waschen!", sagte Snape aufgebracht.

„Nehm doch nicht immer alles persönlich! Außerdem bin ich doch derjenige, der schlechte Laune haben müsste, weil ich Depp mich mit einem freiberuflichen Spion, wie dir, eingelassen habe!", sagte Voldemort.

„Warum?"

„Du hast mich hintergangen! Deshalb!"

„Aber dir muss doch klar sein das Spione keine Loyalität haben! Hast du noch nie Tom-Clancy-Romane gelesen?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht, aber jetzt, da ich eine unangenehme Erfahrung reicher bin, werde ich es wahrscheinlich mal lesen. Aber du bist auch gar nicht mein Problem, Sev!"

„Ach, und was hast du denn noch auf dem Herzen?"

„Bella hat mich verlassen.", sagte Voldemort trübselig.

„Wundert mich nicht.", meinte Snape dazu.

„Wie bitte?"

„Na ja, Voldy, du warst schon immer ein schlechter Liebharber!"

„Woher weißt du denn ob ich ein guter Liebhaber bin oder nicht?", fragte Voldemort irritiert.

„Also von Lucius weiß ich, das er's von Avery weiß und Avery es von Rookwood weiß, das Dolohow erzählt hat du wärst kein guter Liebhaber, weil Bella Wurmschwanz ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hätte.", sagte Snape.

„WAAAAAAS??????", kreischte Voldemort schockiert. „PETTIGREW! BELLA HAT DEM WURM ERZÄHLT DAS Sie MICH FÜR EINEN SCHLECHTEN LIEBHABER HÄLT?"

„Wenn du Klatsch und Tratsch glauben willst, der hier ständig erzählt wird – Ja!", sagte Snape. „Aber es gibt natürlich keine 100ige Grantie, weil Avery ja gern alles ins unendliche Ausschmückt."

„Sag mal, sind die Todesser ein Haufen von Tratschweibern oder eine gefürchtete Terrororganisation? Ich muss unbedingt etwas dagegen unternehmen! Kein Wunder dass das nie etwas wird, wenn ihr den ganzen Tag nur solche Sachen herumtratscht anstatt euch auf unseren Weltbeherrschungsplan zu konzentrieren!"

„Voldy, sieh's mal locker! Über mich hat Avery auch einen Haufen Müll erzählt!", sagte Snape.

„Wie? Ach echt?"

„Ja. Als ich noch in Hogwarts spioniert hab hat er mir ne Beziehung zu Granger angedichtet!"

„Granger! Iiieh! Das Muggelvieh!"

„obwohl ich zugeben muss das die kleine was hatte! Muggelartig aber irgendwie klasse! So einen Ergeiz! Sie hat mich fasziniert!"

Voldemort sah seinen ehemaligen Arbeitskollegen abschätzend an.

„Also hattest du doch eine Beziehung!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„NEIN!"

„OH DOCH! So wie du über diese Muggel schwärmst!"

„Ah ja, du schwärmst dafür für Britney Spears! Weiß ja nicht ob das besser ist!"

Voldemort steckte seinem Kollegen unreif und pubertär die Zunge raus.

„OH MEIN GOTT, SEHT EUCH DAS AN DA HINTEN STEHT LORD VOLDEMORT UND SEVERUS SNAPE!" kreisch

Eine Horde weiblicher, kreischender und hysterischer Teenager kamen auf Voldemort und Snape zu gerannt. Die Beiden sahen sich erschocken an und riefen zeitgleich:

„OH NEIN, GROUPIES! AHHHH!"

Voldemort und Snape rannten von der Panik gepackt davon – verfolgt von den kreischenden Groupies. Der Fluchtversuch, der Beiden, endete unrühmlicher Weise damit das sie sich auf einen Baum vor der Bar flüchteten. Zwar konnten die Groupies ihnen nichts mehr antun, aber sie hocken wie eine Meute gefräßiger Wölfe unter dem Baum und kreischen unaufhörlich:

„VOLDY! SEVIE! AHHHH!"

„Weißt du was ich noch mehr hasse als Muggel? Groupies, Shipper, Autoren von Slash-FanFictions und diese hysterischen HP-Fans!", sagte Voldemort missgelaunt und sich die Ohren zuhaltend. „Hast du eine Idee wie wir die Vertreiben können?"

Snape nickte und holte sein Handy heraus.

„Was tust du da?"

„Ich rufe einige Harry-Ron-und-Herime-Fans, sowie hysterische Murauders-Fans an! Wenn wir Glück haben zerreisen sich diese Beiden Fanblöcke, wie bei einem Gladiatorenkampf, in Stücke!", sagte Snape bevor er anfing samtliche Fans anzurufen. Wenig später standen sich die Fanblöcke von „Snape-Voldemort" und „Trio-Murauders" gegenüber. Unter dem Baum entbrannte eine große Schlacht! Es wurde mit harten Bandagen, zerfledderten Harry-Potter-Bänden und auch Sätzen wie „The Dark Side of HP is coming!" gekämpft.

Nachdem alle Kämpfer gefallen waren, und die Straße unter dem Baum mit den Leichen unzähliger hysterischer HP-Fans gepflastert war, stiegen Voldemort und Snape wieder von dem Baum herunter.

„Puh, das war knapp!", sagte Voldemort.

„Tja, Voldy, was wäre die Welt ohne einen Durchgeknallten Fanclub, der sich zu Brei haut?"

Voldemort verzog sein Gesicht.

„Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug das ich meine Weltbeherrschungspläne nie auf die Reihe krieg und Bella mich verlassen hat! Nö, da brauchen wir auch noch Klassenkämpfe unter den Fans!"

„Voldy, jetzt zieh nicht so'n langes Gesicht! Ich mein, es hätte schlimmer kommen können!"

„Schlimmer? SCHLIMMER? WIE SOLL ES DENN NOCH SCHLIMMER KOMMEN ALS JETZT?"

„Na ja, stell dir einfach vor dieser Nerventod Potter hätte sich wieder in unsere persönlichen Problemchen eingemischt!"

„Haha, nun, Voldemort, wirst du sterben!", sagte plötzlich eine leider wohlbekannte Stimme.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.", bemerkte Snape.

„Nicht DER schon wieder!", sagte Voldemort, der am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches war. „Hast du denn nichts Besseres zutun, Potter?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht denn ich sinne nach Rache! Mögest du für deine Verbrechen gerichtet werden! Nun wirst du sterben!", sagte Harry Potter und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort.

„Junge, das hier ist ein Gespräch für Erwachsene in das du dich nicht einzumischen hast!", sagte Snape und stellte sich schützend vor Voldemort.

„Tritt beiseite, Schnifulus!"

„WIE HAST DU MICH GENANNT?", rief Snape.

„Schnifulus! Schnifulus! Der olle Schnifulus! Nenenenene!"

„Voldy, überlass den mir! Potter, when you going in my auf the Nerven, than I schubsing you in a Gully and do the Deckel druff! To you never coming out! You understand me, Potter!"

Snape grübelt (Hoffentlich hat er's verstanden! Okay, noch mal auf Deutsch!)

„Potter, wenn du mir weiterhin auf meine, nicht mehr vorhandenen, Nerven gehst, dann schubs ich dich in einen Gully!"

„Von einem stinkendem, fettigen, ungewaschenen etwas wie dir lass ich mir gar nix sagen!"

Snape machte kaum eine Sekunde später seine Drohung wahr, indem er Harry in einen Gully steckte und dann den Deckel druff tat damit Harry never come back to the Tageslicht!


	4. Umwege durch Myrthana

**Kapitel 4 – Umwege durch Myrthana**

Als Voldemort und Snape endlich diese Nervensäge los waren und sie sich gerade auf den Weg nach Barad Dur machen wollten, um die Selbsthilfegruppe zu gründen, lief ihnen ein alter Magier in schwarzer Robe über den Weg.

„Nun, meine Brüder, wird es Zeit."

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte Voldemort barsch.

„Ich? Ich bin der Dämonenbeschwörer Xardas und der finstere Gott Beliar schickte mich, um Euch zu suchen."

„Xar-wer? Beliar? Bist du vielleicht blau?", fragte Snape.

Plötzlich lachte der Dämonenbeschwörer und der Boden unter Voldemorts und Snapes Füßen verschwand. Sie wurden in ein Portal. Sie fielen! Sie fielen und fielen, nur um auf dem harten Boden der harten Tatsachen zu landen. Sie fielen in den Matsch, der den Marktplatz eines Dorfes bildete.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?", fragte Voldemort dessen Knochen sich anfühlten als seien sie in Tausend Stücke gebrochen. Snape zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern.

Als die Beiden sich schließlich vom Boden aufgerappelt hatten kamen vier Männer auf sie zu. Einer war ein Jüngling, mit braunem Haar und einem Schwert. Der andere war schlank und trug eine rote Lederrüstung und einen Bogen. Der Nächste war groß und hatte eine Axt geschultert. Der Letzte aus der Gruppe schien hingegen eine Art Magier zu sein und trug eine rote Robe.

„Wer bist du?", fragte der Jüngling.

Voldemort und Snape sahen die drei Männer abschätzend an.

„Antworte, sonst gibt's volles Pfund auf's Maul!", sagte der Jüngling.

„Es ist doch egal wer die Beiden sind! Wisst ihr, was ich mich gerade frage; was ist eigentlich mit Lester geschehen? Wollte er nicht Verstärkung holen?", sagte der Mann mit dem Bogen.

„Ja, was ist mit Lester?", fragte der Mann mit der Axt.

„Wo ist wohl Lester?", fragte der Magier.

„He, ihr da sucht unseren Freund Lester, sonst gibt's volles Pfund auf's Maul!", sagte der Jüngling an Voldemort und Snape gerichtet.

„Wir machen gar nichts für euch! Wir wissen doch gar nicht wer ihr seid oder wo wir sind!", sagte Snape.

„Ihr seid hier im Land Myrthana. Ich bin Diego.", sagte der Mann mit dem Bogen. „Der große mit Axt ist Gorn und das hier …" Er zeigte auf den Magier. „Das hier ist Milten. Er ist ein Feuermagier!"

„Nicht mehr. Die Runen funktionieren nicht mehr. Ich habe meine Zauberkräfte verloren und es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als die Alte Sprache zu studieren.", sagte Milten betrübt.

„Los, sucht Lester, sonst gibt's volles Pfund auf's Maul!", sagte der Jüngling schon wieder.

„Na schön, wir suchen diesen Lester, aber danach lasst ihr uns in Ruhe, ja?", fragte Voldemort genervt.

„Sicher.", antwortete Diego. „Lester wollte Verstärkung holen. Geht einfach etwas den Weg zum Dorf hinab."

Voldemort und Snape taten wie befohlen und hofften so diese Bände von Nervtötern loszuwerden. Als sie den Weg entlangkamen fanden sie schließlich einen Mann, der gerade gemütlich ein Hähnchen über dem Feuer kochte.

„Bist du dieser Lester?", fragte Voldemort.

„Ja, und wer seid ihr?", fragte Lester.

„Wir sind Deppen die diesem Diego und seiner Horde von nervenden Möchtegernhelden über den Weg gelaufen sind, die er ausschickte um dich zu suchen und zu fragen was mit dir und der Verstärkung ist.", sagte Snape schnell.

„Oh, es gibt schlechte Neuigkeiten! Es gibt keine Verstärkung! Die Piraten haben das Schiff geklaut!!", sagte Lester.

„Das ist ja ein Pech.", bemerkte Voldemort.

Die Beiden liefen den ganzen Weg zum Dorf wieder zurück und als Diego fragte „Was ist eigentlich mit Lester?" gab Snape zur Antwort: „Es gibt keine Verstärkung."

„Jetzt haben wir ein echtes Problem!", sagte Milten. „Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als …"

„Hallooooooooo, wir sind auch noch da!", kreischte Voldemort aufgebracht. „Wir wollen wieder weg von hier! So ein blöder Beschwörer hat uns hierher gebracht und ich will wieder zurück."

„Ein Beschwörer sagt ihr? Doch nicht etwa der Dämonenbeschwörer Xardas?", fragte Milten besorgt.

„Doch genau der!", sagte Snape.

„Oh, dann ist die Lage noch schlimmer als erwartet."

„Warum?", fragte Voldemort.

„Normalerweise treibt er nur hier in Myrthana sein Unwesen, doch wenn er selbst in eurer Dimension war muss seine Macht stetig gewachsen sein. Er ist sehr böse müsst ihr wissen. Xardas ist ein Diener des Gottes Beliar und er ist der Anführer der Orks!"

„Orks?", fragte Voldemort gereizt. „Orks? Orks, gibt's doch nur in Mittelerde!"

„Nein, aber diese Orks hier sind keine einfachen, dummen Orks, so wie die in Mittelerde, es sind große, fiese Burschen die euch in Stücke schlagen."

„Klingt doch ganz nett. Ganz nach meinem Geschmack.", sagte Voldemort.

„Woher wisst ihr von Mittelerde?", fragte Snape argwöhnisch.

„Ich studiere die alten Schriften! In einer alten Sammlung von Büchern fand ich einen großen Wälzer namens _Der Herr der Ringe_, der alles über die Welt Mittelerde enthielt. Dieses Buch wurde sicherlich von einem mächtigen Magier verfasst.", sagte Milten.

„Ach echt, und ich dachte immer Tolkien sei Professor für Altenglisch und Angelsächsisch an der Universität von Oxford gewesen. Tja, so kann man irren.", bemerkte Snape.

„Was schlägst du nun vor? Wie können wir in unsere Dimension zurückgelangen?", fragte Voldemort.

„Ihr müsst Xardas finden."

„Und wo ist der?", fragte Snape genervt.

„Das weiß keiner.", warf Gorn ein. „Aber ich habe gehört der treibt sich irgendwo in der Eiswüste von Nordmar herum und kloppt sich mit den Orks!"

„Und wo ist das schon wieder?", fragte Voldemort genervt.

„Ich habe eine Karte auf der dieses Land verzeichnet ist, aber vorher müsst ihr zusammen mit mir Wildschweine jagen, sonst gibt's volles Pfund auf's Maul!", sagte der Jüngling. Resigniert von der elenden Aufdringlichkeit des Jünglings gingen Voldemort und Snape mit ihm Wildschweine jagen, damit sie die Karte und somit den Weg nach Nordmar bekamen. Als sie nach der Jagd endlich die Karte in ihren Händen hielten machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Nordmar. Auf ihrer Reise liefen ihnen dabei immer wieder versklavte Menschen und ihre Unterjocher – die Orks – entgegen.

„Also, obwohl uns dieser Kerl hierher gebracht hat, finde ich diesen Xardas langsam sympathisch.", sagte Voldemort. „Seine Weltbeherrschungspläne funktionieren wenigstens, anders als die meinen!"

Plötzlich sprangen Männer in Rüstungen auf die Straße und kämpften gegen die Orks.

„Was seid ihr denn für welche?", fragte Snape.

„Wir sind die Menschenrebellen! Wir werden Myrthana aus der Sklaverei befreien! Freiheit oder Tod!", rief einer der Männer.

„Jetzt bin ich deprimiert.", sagte Voldemort zu Snape.

„Warum?"

„Na ja, weil es selbst in dieser Dimension Freiheitskämpfer und Rebellen gibt! Das Leben ist einfach nicht fair!"

Deprimiert schlurften die Beiden an der kämpfenden Meute vorbei als plötzlich der Jüngling aus dem Dorf auf sie zu gerannt kam.

„Nicht der schon wieder!", bemerkte Voldemort genervt.

„Ich will bei euch mitmachen!", sagte er zu den Rebellen. „Ich will starker Schwertkämpfer werden!"

„Das geht nicht! Du hast nicht genug Erfahrung!", murrte einer der Rebellen.

„Gut, dann geh ich mal weiter Wildschweine jagen.", sagte der Jüngling und verschwand wieder im Wald.

Voldemort und Snape reisten weiter nach Norden und auf ihrer Reise begegneten ihnen immer mehr seltsame Dinge, wie etwa schwebende Büche, Karren mit schwebenden Gesamtinventar, durch die Welt schwebende Tiere oder auch Höhlen in denen ein Feuer lodert, aber es trotzdem dunkel ist.

„Irgendwie versteh ich dieses Myrthana nicht.", sagte Snape. „Die Leute benehmen sich hier alle so komisch und jetzt verliert sich auch noch Schwerkraft!"

Schließlich, kamen die Beiden, nach langen Strapazen, in Nordmar an. Während sie durch Nordmar reisten spürten sie dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Leute hier benahmen sich zwar genauso komisch wie sonst auch, doch schienen selbst diese Orks vor irgendwas zu zittern. Als sie einen der Orks danach fragten was denn los sei antwortete er: „Es ist schlimm! Sie sind überall, selbst in dieser Stadt! Und daran ist nur dieser Xardas schuld!"

„Wo ist Xardas?", fragte Snape.

„Er lebt in den Bergen. An einem geheimen Ort, bei den Barbaren! Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein!"

Voldemort und Snape begaben sich sofort zu den Barbaren, die ihnen in ihrer Furcht vor Voldemort, den sie aus irgendeinem Grund für einen Dämon von Xardas hielten, den Weg zu Xardas versteck verrieten.

Die Beiden begaben sich in das Versteck des Dämonenbeschwörers, auch wenn die Wegbeschreibung ziemlich verworren klang und Voldemort hätte schwören können das sie schon mindestens zwei Mal an ein und derselben Weggabelung vorbeikamen. Schließlich, als sie vor den Toren von Xardas Unterschlupf standen begegneten ihnen dort einige bekannte Gesichter. Diego, Gorn, Milten und dieser Jüngling ohne Namen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Voldmort.

„Wir wollen zu Xardas und wenn wir ihn finden gibt's volles Pfund auf's Maul!", sagte der Jüngling.

„Aber nicht bevor wir mit diesem Kerl gesprochen haben. Er muss uns schließlich in unsere Dimension zurückbringen."

„Na schön, ihr könnt mit dem Dämonenbeschwörer sprechen fremde Wanderer, doch danach wird er für seine Taten büßen.", sagte Diego.

Die Gruppe stürmte in Xardas Unterschlupf und überraschte den Magier völlig.

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr mich gefunden.", sagte Xardas.

„Bring uns in unsere Dimension zurück, Xardas!", forderte Voldemort.

„Genau, sonst gibt's volles Pfund auf's Maul!", fügte Snape hinzu.

„Jetzt fängst du wohl auch schon an?", knurrte der Dunkle Lord als er die Worte seines Begleiters vernahm.

„Na schön, ihr habt es so verdient. Der große Beliar glaubt eh das ihr die Mühen doch nicht wert wart!", sagte Xardas fast einwenig enttäuscht und öffnete ein Portal das Voldemort und Snape nach Mordor zurückbrachte.

„Ich hoffe diese Kerle aus Myrthana schlagen diesen Xardas ordentlich. Ich mein erst entführt er uns und jetzt lässt er uns einfach wieder gehen. Ich versteh diese Leute einfach nicht!", meckerte Voldemort als sie sich von dem schwarzen Boden Mordors erhoben, auf den sie so unschön gestürzt waren.

„Apropos Myrthana …", sagte Snape und zeigte auf jemanden der wohl unfreiwilliger Weise mit in das Portal gezogen wurde. Es war der namenlose Jüngling.

„Oh nein!", kreischte Vodemort hysterisch.

„Ich muss Euch jetzt mal was fragen.", fragte der Jüngling. „Wer seid ihr? Was ist das hier für ein Ort? Kann ich bei euch mitmachen? Wo kann ich starker Schwertkämpfer werden? Was ist eigentlich mit König Rhobar und den Wildschweinen?"

„Der Typ hat doch voll den Klatsch weg!", bemerkte Snape.

„He, zeig mir deine Ware! Lass uns Handeln!"

Voldemort brach in Tränen aus. Offenbar hatte ihn der nächste Nervenzusammenbruch ereilt. Snape konnte das absolut verstehen. Tröstend brachte er den Dunklen Lord nach Barad Dur, während ihnen ihr plapperndes, ungewolltes Anhängsel folgte.

(„Gibt es hier Sumpfkraut? Wo finde ich einen Schmied? Wisst ihr was aus den Wassermagiern geworden ist? Ich finde wir sollten einen Aufstand gegen die Orks anzetteln. Wisst ihr wo ich mehr Erfahrung sammeln kann? Ich will stärker werden! Ich will meine magische Kraft erhöhen! Kann mir jemand zeigen wie man Schlösser knackt? Wo ist eigentlich Xardas hin und was zum Teufel ist mit Lester passiert nachdem er die Verstärkung geholt hat? Was mich jedoch vielmehr interessiert; was ist aus den Wildschweinen geworden?")


	5. Therapieprobleme, CounterStrike

**Kapitel 5 – Therapieprobleme, Counter-Strike und der ganz normale Wahnsinn **

Voldemort und Snape schlugen den weg nach Barad Dur ein – weiterhin von ihrem quasselnden Anhängsel verfolgt. („Ich will starker Schwertkämpfer werden!")

Als sie schließlich Saurons Turm erreichten hatte dieser schon eine beachtliche Menge an Gruppenmitgliedern um sich gescharrt.

George W. Bush, ein Mann mit Turban, der sich nur Osama nannte und George ansah als wolle er ihn sofort erwürgen, sowie ein Mann mit Glatze und weißer Katze.

Sie alle saßen im Kreis und Lupin stand in der Mitte und legte seine furchtbar verständnisvoll-pädagogische Miene auf, die Voldemort immer so schön auf die Palme brachte.

„Bist du, endlich auch wieder da! Wir dachten schon Bella hätte dich ermordet.", sagte Sauron als Voldemort eintrat.

„Es gab auf dem Heimweg ein paar kleinere Komplikationen.", antwortete Voldemort und setzte sich rasch.

„Severus, du bist auch hier?", fragte Lupin.

„Ja, aber ich wollte nur sichergehen das Voldy nichts auf dem Weg widerfährt.", sagte Snape bis er plötzlich von einem „Was ist das hier für ein Ort?" unterbrochen wurde.

„Wer ist denn das?", fragte Sauron.

„Das? Das ist die größte Nervensäge der Welt – gleich nach Harry Potter!", sagte Voldemort und zeigte hysterisch auf den Jüngling aus Myrthana.

„Nun, ich geh dann mal.", sagte Snape und wollte gerade ganz elegant verschwinden als …

„Warte! Du bist doch auch ein Bösewicht!", sagte Lupin.

„Was? Ich? Lupin, bitte! Ich bin nur eine gescheiterte Existenz, aber ich bin kein Bösewicht!"

„Du hast Dumbledore ermordet.", warf Lupin ein.

„Jetzt lenk nicht ab, indem du die alten Kriegsgeschichten ausgräbst! Das Thema interessiert nun wirklich niemanden außer die elende _Snape-ist-Böse-Fraktion_, auf die eh niemand hört!", giftete Snape.

„Du verdrängst, doch etwas.", sagte Lupin sofort.

„Verdrängen? Ich verdränge überhaupt nichts!"

„Ah ja, und was ist mit deiner Kindheit?", fragte Lupin.

„Jetzt fang nicht mit der Leier an!", sagte Snape erbst.

„Typisches Verdrängungsanzeichen. Du reagierst aggressiv, sobald das schmerzliche Thema angesprochen wird. Willkommen in der Gruppe!"

„Ich bin nicht aggressiv! Vielleicht manchmal einwenig zynisch, aber nicht aggressiv!"

„Setz dich, doch! Die Gruppe heißt dich herzlich willkommen."

Snape rollte entnervt die Augen und setzte sich schließlich, wobei er murmelte: „Warum, lass ich mich immer auf so ne Scheiße ein? Hab mich schon damals von Dumbi blöd bequatschen lassen wegen dieser Doppelagenten-Sache! Mann, bin ich denn Sam Fisher, oder was?"

„Warum leitet eigentlich dieser WERWOLF die Gruppe und nicht wir, Sauron?", fragte Voldemort unvermittelt.

„Tja, Voldy, ich dachte mir von einem Mann, der so sozial-kompetent ist wie Lupin, könnte diese Gruppe wesentlich effizienter geleitet werden als von einem aggressiven Choleriker.", sagte Sauron, einwenig beschämt.

„Choleriker? Welcher Choleriker?", fragte Voldemort verwirrt.

„Er meinen dich, du hohle Nuss!", rief Osama.

„Nanana, Osama, nicht so aggressiv! Wir haben alle unsere Schwächen!", tadelte Lupin. Osama knurrte Lupin an und fixierte George wieder mit seinen tödlichen Blick. „Nun denn, ich schlage vor wir stellen uns erstmal alle gegenseitig vor. George, fängst du bitte an?"

„I am George W. Bush and I am a Weltbeherrscher. I hate Osama an will kill him an his Volk for the oil! Ähh … ups … I mean for the freedom! Shit, when this hören the Demokraten I have many Stimmen weniger by the Wahl!", sagte George.

"Ich bin Osama Bin Laden und ich werden diese überhebliche Amerikaner töten! Sein ganzen Volk töten! Jaaaa! Und alle die ihn unterstützen! Alle töten!"

Mein Gott, also so extrem bin ich nun wirklich nicht, dachte Voldemort so für sich. Der Mann mit der Katze meldete sich zu Wort.

„Ich bin Dr. No und mein größter Wunsch ist die Weltherrschaft. Das würde auch funktionieren, wenn dieser verfluchte britische Agent – DIESER BOND - sich nicht immer einmischen würde."

„Mein Name ist Sauron. Ich möchte gern Mittelerde erobern, doch der Hobbit Frodo hat meinen Ring der Macht zerstört. Mein Land geht vor die Hunde und meine Ringgeister halten ständig Orgien ab, anstatt sich um ihre arbeit zu kümmern.", sagte Sauron. Schließlich kamen sie zu Voldemort. Er räusperte sich kurz. Chrm, chrm

„Tja, also ich bin Lord Voldemort und meine Weltbeherrschungspläne schlagen ständig fehl, weil dieser HARRY POTTER mir ständig dazwischenfunkt. Ich hasse ihn! Ich will ihn töten! Ihn verfluchen, zerquetschen, erschießen, zerhacken …"

„Danke Voldemort das reicht.", unterbrach ihn Lupin.

„Was wieso? Ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig!"

„Mir wäre es aber recht, wenn du deine sadistischen Tötungsfantasien für dich behalten könntest!", mahnte Lupin. Voldemort steckte ihm trotzig die Zunge heraus. „Und nun zu dir, Severus."

Snape tat einige Minuten so als hätte er Lupin nicht gehört bevor er sagte: „Kein Kommentar!"

„Severus, du musst schon am Gespräch teilnehmen. Du bist hier unter Gleichgesinnten. Deine Probleme sind auch unsere Probleme.", sagte Lupin. Snape nahm augenblicklich seinen Stuhl und setzte sich verkehrt herum hin.

„Das ist eine schlechte Grundeinstellung.", bemerkte Lupin bevor er sagte: „Nun denn, wir können nur mit unseren Problemen fertig werden, wenn wir uns unseren Ängsten stellen. Dazu …" Lupin stellte eine wackelnde Kiste in den Raum. „… habe ich diesen Irrwicht mitgebracht, der sich automatisch in die größte Angst verwandelt. Voldemort, möchtest du beginnen?"

Voldemort schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Muss nicht sein!", meinte er unsicher. Lupin kam auf Voldemort zu und zog ihn auf die Beine. Seine Knie bibberten. Er hatte die Hosen voll. „Können wir das nicht verschieben?"

„Ich stehe dir bei!", sagte Lupin bevor er die Kiste öffnete. Der Irrwichtverwandelte sich in Voldemorts größte Angst.

„Haha, Voldemort!", rief der Irrwicht! Voldemort wäre jetzt gern davon gelaufen.

„Harry P-potter!", stammelte er bevor er den Harry-Irrwicht packte und in die Kiste stopfte, den Deckel zuschlug und sich drauf setzte.

„Du sollst dich deiner Angst stellen und sie nicht einsperren!", tadelte Lupin.

„Muss nicht sein.", sagte Voldemort. Lupin zog ihn von der Kiste weg und holte den Irrwicht wieder heraus, der sich augenblicklich wieder in Harry Potter verwandelte.

Voldemort starrte den Harry-Irrwicht verängstigt an und rannte hysterisch kreischend und händeringend davon. Obwohl Lupin Voldemort an diesem Tag noch viele Male zwang sich den Irrwicht zu stellen kam dabei stets dasselbe heraus: Der Dunkle Lord ergriff die Flucht!

Während sich die anderen Gruppenmitglieder mit ihren Ängsten abmühten schnappte sich Voldemort Saurons Laptop und reagierte seine Aggressionen über ein „Killerspiel" ab, jedoch fiel es ihm schwer sich dabei zu entspannen, da Snape die ganze Zeit hinter ihm stand und ihm neunmalkluge Ratschläge gab, wie etwa: „Du musst den Raum erst mit dem Scharfschützengewehr ausspähen, sonst machen die dich platt!" oder „Bleib bei Schusswechseln in Bewegung!"

Als Voldemorts Computerspiel-Alterego schließlich ins Gras biss, weil er zu radikal vorging, sagte Snape: „Mensch, Voldy, das ist Counter-Strike und kein Unreal Tournament! Du musst hier taktisch vorgehen und kannst nicht alles mit der Railgun über den Haufen schießen!"

„Ach, aber du kannst es wohl besser, was?", sagte Voldemort schließlich von Snapes Ratschlägen genervt.

„Ja. Ich bin ja schließlich in einem Counter-Strike-Clan!"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Voldemort verwirrt.

„Na, du weißt schon … E-Sport … LAN-Partys!"

„Du gehst auf LAN-Partys?" Der Dunkle Lord fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Ja, klar. He, nachdem du den Krieg verloren hast musste ich mir ja irgendeine Freizeitbeschäftigung suchen.", sagte Snape.

„Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte Lupin plötzlich und warf einen Blick auf den Monitor. „Was sehe ich da? Gewaltfördernde Software!"

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa was die in den Medien sagen?", brach es sofort aus Snape heraus.

„Seid ihr jetzt Killerspieler geworden, oder was?", fragte Lupin.

„Ja, na und? Sehe ich etwa wie ein wahnsinniger Amokläufer aus? Pah, also wenn solche Entspannungssoftware zu Amokläufen führt bin ich ein wohl neuerdings auch Harry-Potter-Leser, wie?", sagte Voldemort spöttisch.

„Also ich lese diese HP-Romane ja sehr gerne.", gestand Snape. Voldemort fiel vom Stuhl.

„WAS?"

„Ja, ich finde es sind gute Dokumentationen unseres Leids."

„Pah, diese JK Rowling versucht diesen dramatischen Krieg doch nur noch dramatischer zu machen indem sie ihn mit unnötiger Dramatik aufbauscht!", sagte Voldemort verächtlich. „Diese blöde Autorin behauptet in ihren Geschichtschroniken über uns doch tatsächlich ich sei Halbblüter! So eine Frechheit! Ich bin Reinblüter! Die hat verdammt schlecht recherchiert wenn man mich fragt.", zeterte Voldemort. Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Severus, außerdem ist diese Frau dran schuld dass dich jeder Idiot verkuppeln will!"

„Nein, Voldy, da bin ich selbst dran schuld, weil ich Rowling von meinem Leidensweg erzählt hab."

„DU HAST WAS?", rief Voldemort und schlug vor Verzweiflung mit den Kopf auf die Tastatur. „MEIN GOTT, SEV, BIST DU TOTAL BESCHEUERT! DIE FRAU MACHT DICH ZUM MEDIENOBJEKT!"

„Na und, ich finde das gar nicht Schlimm! Es bringt durchaus Vorteile mit sich."

„Vorteile? Was für Vorteile?", kreischte Voldemort. Seine Hysterie ging mal wieder mit ihm durch.

„Na ja, ich bin zum Frauenschwarm geworden – okay, auch wenn diese blöde Black ein noch größerer Frauenschwarm ist als ich.", gestand Snape und legte einen verträumten Blick auf. „Hmm, wenn ich mich an all diese schönen Stunden erinnere."

„Ich versteh dich nicht, Sev! Du bist doch gar nicht der Typ für so was.", meinte Voldemort.

„Das sagt ja grad der Richtige! Hmpf! Deine Beziehung geht zu Bruch und wahrscheinlich hattest du schon eine Ewigkeit keinen Sex mehr – sonst wärst du durch Hormone beflügelt und etwas kreativer, was deine Weltbeherrschungspläne angeht!"

Voldemort klappte der Kiefer ab. Er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Erst Recht wenn diese Worte aus dem Mund von Severus Snape kamen.

„Sex hat nicht das Geringste damit zutun!"

„Ah ja?"

„Ja. Außerdem haben ich und Bella …"

„Bella!", unterbrach Snape seinen ehemaligen Chef spöttisch. „Bella ist keine Frau, sondern ein Schoßhund! Sie würde sich ja sogar von Hannibal Lecter zu Lendenbraten verarbeiten lassen, wenn du es ihr befehlen würdest!"

„Du kennst Bella nicht annährend so gut wie ich!", brauste Voldemort auf.

„Ja, aber ich kenne Sie gut genug, um zu Wissen das sie eine Scheinehe mit Rudolphus führt und, wenn sie sich nicht von dir getrennt hätte, die jetzt wahrscheinlich immer noch in den Hinter kriechen würde.", sagte Snape.

„Argh!", rief Voldemort und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Ex-Spion. „Jetzt weiß ich es! Du steckst hinter allem!"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Snape.

„Du hast was gedreht damit Lucius mit Bella anbandelt, um mich auf die Palme zu bringen, damit du sie für dich haben kannst!", rief Voldemort wie vom Wahnsinn befallen.

„Hast du grad wieder einen Paranoiaanfall? Was soll ich bitteschön mit jemandem wie Bellatrix? Ich mag intelligente Frauen und keine braven Hunde! Voldy, sie ist nicht mein Typ!"

Voldemort blickte ihn an als wolle er Snape an die Kehle springen.

„Mein werter sozialpädagogischer Gruppenleiter Lupin, könntest du auch mal was sagen! Ich glaub unserer Freund hier tickt langsam aus!", rief Snape Lupin um Hilfe. Der Dunkle Lord stürzte sich auf den ehemaligen Todesser und kurz darauf entführ ihm ein lauter Schrei. Voldemort sah sich um und bemerkte das Lupin ihm eine Spritze in den Hintern gerammt hatte.

„Was soll das?", rief er aufgebracht.

„Das ist nur eine kleine Beruhigungsspritze, die ich von meinem Tierarzt habe. Hat er mir wegen der Verwandlungen verschrieben – für den Fall das ich mich vor Vollmond wieder zu sehr aufrege.", erklärte Lupin. „Hilft gegen Raserei aller Art!"

Kaum hatte der Möchtegern-Tierarzt-und-sozialpädagogische-Gruppenleiter Lupin seine Worte ausgesprochen verdrehte Voldemort seine Augen und fing an selig zu lächeln.

„Da ist doch nicht nur Beruhigungsmittel drin, oder?", fragte Snape, da ihm Voldemorts Lächeln so unnatürlich vorkam.

„Ich bin ehrlich: Ich hab einwenig LSD hinzugefügt."

Voldemort schlug die Augen auf und grinste die Beiden an.

„Ich liebe Euch und will ein Kind von dir, Severus!"

„Hui, ich fürchte die Dosis war zu hoch.", meinte Lupin schließlich verlegen.


	6. FROM DUSK TILL DAWN to SINN

**Kapitel 6 – FROM DUSK TILL DAWN to SIN(N) CITY with a DEAD MAN WALKING!**

"Sollten wir ihn nicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen?", fragte Snape als sich nach einer Stunde Voldemorts Zustand noch nicht gebessert hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hing ihm am Hals und knuddelte ihn ständig. Snape schaffte es leider nur sehr selten Voldemorts Kussversuche abzuwehren. Er schleifte seinen ehemaligem Auftraggeben hinter sich her, da dieser, Snape die Arme wie ein Verliebter um den Hals geschlungen hatte.

„LUPIN!", schrie der Zaubertrankmeister verzweifelt. „Tu doch endlich was! Ich lasse das jetzt schon fast über eine Stunde über mich ergehen!"

„Also ich weiß auch nicht was nicht mit ihm stimmt. Die Dosis war eigentlich ganz normal.", sagte der Werwolf grübelnd.

„DAS IST MIR SCHEISSEGAL WAS DAS FÜR EINE DOSIS WAR! ICH WILL, DASS MIR ENDLICH JEMAND DIESEN KUSCHELWÜTIGEN, UNTER DROGEN STEHENDEN, ERZBÖSEWICHT VOM HALS HÄLT!", schrie Snape. „ICH TICK HIER NOCH AUS!"

„Immer mit der Ruhe.", meinte Lupin und zog an Voldemort. Snape drückte ihn von sich weg. Nach einigen Minuten des Kampfes mit dem Dunklen Lord fing dieser an hemmungslos zu heulen.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Snape verwirrt.

„Ich würde auf Entzugserscheinungen tippen.", sagte Lupin.

„Oh je!", machte Sauron und kam auf das Trio zu.

„Was ist?", sagten ein genervter Severus Snape und ein überfragter Remus Lupin aus einem Mund.

„Auf dem Beipackzettel von dem Zeug, das ihm der Werwolf gespritzt hat, steht: Beachten Sie, dass dieses Medikament in Zusammenhang mit Schwarzer Magie zu außergewöhnlichen Halluzinationen führen kann.", las Sauron vor. Er wirkte sehr besorgt. „Aber Voldy hat doch gar keine Schwarze Magie angewandt."

„Er hat doch seine Seele mit den Horcruxes geteilt! Das ist Schwarze Magie, die er nicht wieder los wird.", sagte Lupin. „Tja, das hatte ich wohl nicht bedacht."

„DAS HATTE ICH NICHT BEDACHT?", ereiferte sich Snape augenblicklich. „SAG MAL MERKST DU NOCH WAS, DU DÄMLICHES WERWOLFSVIEH!"

„Tz, tz, tz, aber Severus, das war jetzt äußerst beleidigend.", bemerkte Lupin.

„MIR DOCH EGAL! WEGEN DIR HAB ICH DIESEN VERRÜCKTEN SPINNER VOM PLANETEN ZORB AM HALS!"

Voldemort wandte sich um als würde er jemanden Suchen.

„Zorb? Wer ist das? Hihihihihi!", fragte er lachend.

Snape schlug sich die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Sauron, steht da was man tun kann, um den Effekt umzukehren?", fragte Lupin.

„Ja, man benötigt die untote Blume des untoten Trolls im Untotenland in der südlichsten Ecke des Barbielands im Legoland neben Disneyland an der dunklen Straße des bösen, untoten Krokodils, welches von Zombiejäger gefangen gehalten wird.", erklärte Sauron.

„Der ZOMBIEJÄGER!", kreischte Snape hysterisch.

KRAWUUM! Blitze zuckten über den Himmel.

Spannungsgeladene Psychomusik ertönt Edgar Wallace Flair

„Oh nein, mit dem hab ich noch eine Rechnung offen!"

„Das heißt; du kennst ihn? Gut, dann kennst wohl auch den Weg?", sagte Sauron.

„Nein, ich kann euch nicht begleiten, Leute, wenn ihr die untote Blume finden wollt. Dieser Kerl und sein Bruder sind böööööööööse. Richtig bööööööööööse! Ganz dolle böööööööse! Also richtig fies böööööööse!"

„Snape, komm zum Punkt!", warf Lupin ein.

„Der Zombiejäger ist eine bösartige Kreatur mit der ich vor einigen Jahren mal wettete, ob Voldy den Krieg gewinnt. Tja, die Wette hab ich verloren."

„Was bist du ihm jetzt schuldig?", fragte Sauron besorgt.

„Och, eigentlich nur eine Kleinigkeit … MEINE SEELE verdammt!"

„Ein faustischer Deal? Oh Mann, Severus, und ich dachte so blöd sind nur Faust und Captain Jack Sparrow.", sagte Lupin betrübt.

„Es ist schlimmer als bei Jack Sparrow. Mein Gott, ich wünschte der Typ wäre Davy Jones! Wenn er meine Seele hat wird er was-weiß-ich-nicht mit ihr anstellen. Womöglich will an die Geheimnisse in meinem Kopf kommen.", sagte Snape nervös.

„Was denn für Geheimnisse?", fragte Sauron.

„Die größten Geheimnisse der Tränke. Der Typ rivalisiert mit meiner Bar. Wahrscheinlich will er mir die Rezepte klauen."

„Behalt den Kopf kühl. Wir finden eine Lösung. Ach, wahrscheinlich kann der Typ sich nicht mal an deine Wette erinnern.", meinte Lupin.

„Der Zombiejäger vergisst nie!", sagte Snape bedeutsam. „Wir werden uns Verstärkung besorgen müssen."

„Und an wen hast du da gedacht?", fragte Sauron.

„MARV."

Sauron und Lupin ließen die Kinnlade fallen.

„Der irre Psycho-Marv?", fragte Sauron ungläubig.

Snape nickte.

„Ich weiß auch wo er zu finden ist. In Sinn City, der Stadt der wahnsinnigen Massenmörder und Psychopathen. Die Stadt liegt an der Grenze zum Untotenland."

„Hm, der Tod als Gewissheit … geringe Chance auf Erfolg … worauf warten wir dann noch?", sagte Sauron. Er wirkte plötzlich fröhlich, als ob er sich auf diese Höllentour freuen würde.

„Und was machen wir in der Zwischenzeit mit Voldy?", fragte Lupin. „Wir können ihn schlecht hier lassen!"

Snape wandte sich an die anderen Gruppenmitglieder, die das Schauspiel mit angesehen hatten. Ihren Mienen waren zu mordlustigen Fratzen verzogen.

„Leute, hört mal alle her!", sagte Snape gekünstelt-überschwänglich. „Könnt ihr ein bisschen auf den guten Voldemort aufpassen. Lasst euch von ihm nicht zu irgendwelchen Weltbeherrschungsplänen, Spionageaufträgen oder sonstigem, dummen Zeugs überreden, ja? Gut."

„Ich will bei euch mitmachen, sonst gibt's volles Pfund auf's Maul!", meldete sich plötzlich der Jüngling zurück. Snape verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein!", sagte er strikt.

„Dann hau ich dir jetzt volles Pfund auf's Maul!", drohte der Jüngling.

„Wartet mal, wir könnten ihn vielleicht gebrauchen. Ein trotteliger Schwertkämpfer wäre im Fall einer akuten Zombieplage vielleicht ganz nützlich?", sagte Lupin.

„Ach, na meinetwegen!", sagte Snape genervt.

Das Vierergespann - bestehend aus dem Tränkemeister Severus Snape, dem Dunklen Herrscher Sauron, dem sozialpädagogischen Werwolf Remus Lupin, sowie dem nervtötenden Jüngling aus Myrthana - begann seine Reise in Richtung des Untotenlandes.

Es dauerte viele Tage bis sie die Grenzen Mordors erreichten, die in das Barbieland führten. Dieses war der schrecklichste Ort den man sich vorstellen konnte. Plüschgras überwucherte alles. Rosa Minikaninchen hüpften lustig und fröhlich umher. An den Bäumen wuchsen Herzchenfrüchte. Zu allem Überfluss war die einzige Farbe, die dieses Land kannte Pink. Pinkes Gras, pinke Kaninchen, pinke Bäumchen und noch viel pinkere Häuschen, in denen die perfekt gestylten Bewohner des Barbielandes ein perfektes Leben führten, voller perfekter, pinker Kitschromantik.

„Oh Mann, das ist ja schlimmer als in der Wysteria Lane!", bemerkte Lupin überwältigt.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa so ein Desperate-Housewifes-Fan, oder?", fragte Sauron daraufhin ängstlich. „Meine NazGul zwingen mich immer diesen Müll mit ihnen anzusehen. Und wenn etwas Schlimmes in der Serie passiert benimmt sich der Hexenkönig immer gleich wie ein hysterischer Teenie."

„Also ich finde die Serie ganz nett.", antwortete Lupin. „Was gefällt dir denn, Sauron?"

„Ich? Ach, ich schau gern das Germany-Next-Top-Model!"

Severus Snape bekam einen Hustenanfall als er dem Gespräch der Beiden lauschte.

„Bin ich hier denn von Mädchen umgeben?!", sagte er empört. Eine Herde pinker, plüschiger Schäfchen kam ihm entgegen.

MÄÄÄ!

„Ach ja, und was schaust du denn, Sev, was um so vieles besser ist?", fragte Sauron. Er klang äußerst beleidigt.

„Ich schau kein Fernsehen, sondern geh ins Kino!"

„Oh, wir sind Cineast!", bemerkte Lupin.

„Und was schaut der werte Zaubertrankmeister sich da an?", fragte Sauron.

„Entspannungsfilme; _SAW_, _HOSTEL_, _The Hills Have Eyes_ … _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _…"

„Erst Tränkemeister, dann Todesser und jetzt auch noch Cineast und Splatterfan!", bemerkte Lupin. Sein Ton klang einwenig amüsiert. „Severus, über dich lernt man immer wieder was Neues!"

„Ich mag eben praktische Filme!", sagte Snape dazu. Den ganzen Weg über, zur Grenze zwischen Untotenreich und Legoland, versuchten Lupin und Sauron ihn über die „praktische Seite von Splatterfilmen" auszuquetschen. Snape antwortete den Beiden schließlich entnervt: „Es ist eben faszinierend was man mit Werkzeug für Sachen bauen kann. Wisst ihr, ich bin ja so eine Art Hobbyheimwerker. Und ich will keine ungebetenen Gäste in meiner Wohnung! Diese Fallen in _SAW_ haben als Verteidigungsmechanismen schon ihren Reiz." Nach dieser ausführlichen Antwort nahmen sich Lupin und Sauron vor Snape nie wieder nach „praktischen Filmen" zu fragen.

Schließlich kamen sie zu der Grenze zwischen Untoten- und Legoland.

„Verhaltet euch ruhig!", beschwör Snape. „Diese Zombiepolizei der Untoten ist sehr ungemütlich und wir sind immerhin illegale Einwanderer."

Das Land der Untoten war eine triste, zerklüftete Landschaft aus schwarzem Stein – Mordor sehr ähnlich, jedoch nicht ganz so staubig und warm. Die Flüsse bestanden aus Blut und überall lagen alte Schädel und Teile von Skeletten herum. Die vier Reisenden überquerten eine wacklige Brücke, die über einen der Blutflüsse führte, und kamen schließlich zu einem Wegweißer, dessen Schilder in alle möglichen Richtungen zeigten.

**Zur Straße des Menschen fressenden Buntspechts – 12 km, östlich - in Bodennähe**

**Zum heiligen Untotenzirkel – 3 km, nordwestlich - Achtung! Fleischfressendes Kamel lungert auf der Straße herum!**

**Zum vergifteten Apfelbaum der bösen Königin – 5 km, südöstlich**

**Nach Mordor – 40 km, südwestlich, bzw. die Straße zurücklaufen, die Sie gekommen sind!**

**Die verfaulte Wasserquelle – 500 m, östlich - Achtung! Untotes Krokodil im Wasser! **

**Das „House of the Dead"-Hotel – 8 km, nördlich - Achtung! ****Kung-Fu-Kampfmilben bewachen den Hinterhof!**

**Zombiejäger & Co.KG – 4 km, nordöstlich, Achtung! Keine Essensreste herumliegen lassen! Permanenter Zombiealarm! Während der Paarungszeit – Februar bis Juli – keine eigenen Zombies frei herumlaufen lassen! **

**Nach SINN CITY – 1 km, nördlich - Diesen Weg nur einschlagen, wenn Sie ein geistesgestörter Psychopath mit Tablettensucht sind!!!**

„Nun gut.", meinte Snape, nachdem er den Wegweißer betrachtet hatte. „Auf nach Norden."

„Bist du sicher, dass wir diesen Weg nehmen sollten?", fragte Sauron verunsichert.

„Vertraut mir."

Sauron und Lupin blickten ihn skeptisch an.

„Dir vertrauen? Wieso sollten wir? Du hast Dumbledore ermordet!", meinte Lupin.

Snape raufte sich entnervt die fettigen Haare.

„ARGH! WARUM MÜSST IHR STÄNDIG DIE ALTEN KRIEGSGESCHICHTEN AUSGRABEN????", rief er.

„Es ist nun mal eine Tatsache.", wies Lupin korrekt darauf hin.

„Nein, es ist Vergangenheit!", knurrte Snape.

„Du verdrängst.", sagte Lupin und holte einen Notizblock heraus.

„Jetzt spiel hier nicht den Psychiater!", fauchte Snape.

„Du wolltest ja nicht an unserer Sitzung teilnehmen. Also was haben wir hier? Eine missglückte Kindheit, Schuldgefühle, Verdrängung von traumatischen Erlebnissen, sowie unerfüllte, sexuelle Phantasien …"

Noch während Lupin in seinen Block kritzelte riss Snape ihm diesen aus der Hand und pfefferte ihm diesen um die Ohren.

„ICH VERDRÄNGE NICHTS!", schrie Snape den Werwolf an. „UND ICH HABE KEINE SEXUELLEN PHANTASIEN!"

Totenstille kehrte ein.

„Du arme Sau! Jetzt weiß ich warum du immer so mies drauf bist! Du brauchst eine Freundin!", sagte Sauron. Lupin nickte zustimmend.

Snape marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon und murmelte dabei Flüche in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein.

Die beiden Anderen folgten dem Tränkemeister Stirn runzelnd und den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Weißt du überhaupt wo du hinläufst? Hast du nicht selbst gesagt die Zombiepolizei würde nach Eindringlingen Ausschau halten.", meinte Sauron nach einigen Minuten.

„Vertraut mir.", wiederholte Snape im lässig-coolen Tonfall. „Ich würde die als erstes Bemerken. Kein Grund zur Sorge, denn ich habe die Augen eines Habichts und die Elenganz eines Wolfes. An mir kommt keiner Vorbei!"

Plötzlich, noch bevor Snape das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte, wurden sie von einem Haufen Untoter umzingelt, die ihnen ihre vermoderten Speere entgegenhielten.

„Jetzt gibt's volles Pfund aufs Maul!", hörte man den Jüngling rufen.

„Hups.", meinte Snape verlegen.

„Vertraut mir, an mir kommt keiner vorbei!", sagte Sauron und spielte dabei Snapes Stimme nach.

„Na ja, so was kann ja jedem Mal passieren."

Ein großer Zombie trat auf die Gruppe zu.

„Hände hoch! Ihr seid illegale Einwanderer!"

„Also eigentlich sind wir ja nur auf der Durchreise.", meinte Snape.

„Klappe halten!", knurrte der Zombie. „Wir nehmen jetzt eure Personalien auf, um euch danach auszuweißen."

„Der Kerl ist ja mindestens so intolerant wie unser George.", meinte Lupin plötzlich.

Als Erstes nahmen die Zombies Sauron dran.

„Name & Beruf?"

„Sauron, Herrscher von Mitteler … ich meinte von Mordor."

Der große Zombie schien plötzlich verblüfft.

„Mein Lord Sauron! Verzeiht, dass wir Sie nicht erkannten."

„Ich reiße Inkognito.", meinte Sauron darauf. „Und das sind meine Leibwächter."

„Oh, ich verstehe, aber wir müssen trotzdem wissen wer eure Männer sind. Reine Routine.", sagte der Zombie und machte bei Lupin weiter.

„Name & Beruf?"

„Remus Lupin. Depressiver Werwolf und …"

„Nervensäge.", warf Snape ein.

„Sozialpädagoge.", berichtigte Lupin und warf dabei einen bösen Blick zum Meister der Tränke. Als nächstes war Snape dran.

„Name & Beruf?"

„Ich bin Alan Rickman und von Beruf Schauspieler. Die Bezahlung ist zwar dürftig, aber es reicht für zwei Wochen Urlaub im Jahr."

Die Zombies beäugten Snape skeptisch. Ein dürrer Zombie schritt auf den großen Anführer der Zombies zu und sagte: „Mein Herr, dieser Mensch lügt! Der ist nie im Leben Schauspieler!"

„Was verheimlicht Ihr uns? Sagt uns wer Ihr seid! Und keine Lügen."

„Na schön …", meinte Snape, dessen Tarnung als britischer Theaterdarsteller unwiderruflich aufgeflogen war. „Ich gestehe: Ich bin Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, missverstandener Spion und Ex-Todesser. Zudem leide ich seit meiner Kindheit unter chronischer Misslaune."

Plötzlich ging einen Raunen durch die Reihen der Zombies.

„Severus Snape?", sagte der Anführer der Zombies ehrfürchtig. „Ihr seid der Mörder des großen Hexenmeisters Dumbledore und Verräter des Orden des Phönix. Es ist mir eine Ehre."

„Sag mal … hat hier denn NIEMAND Band 7 gelesen?", fragte Snape entnervt. Allgemeines Kopfschütteln folgte. „Schade, dann würdet ihr wissen, dass mir das alles nur angehängt wurde und ich in Wahrheit ein armes Opfer der Intrigen des Harry Potters bin."

„Mein Beileid.", entgegnete der Zombieanführer.

Schließ fragten die Zombies den Jüngling. Ein schwerer Fehler wie sie zu spät erkannten.

„Name & Beruf?"

„Wer bist du? Was ist das hier für ein Ort? Kann ich bei euch mitmachen? Zeig mir deine Ware!"

Der Zombieanführer wandte sich zu Snape, Sauron und Lupin um.

„Ist er etwas verrückt?", fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung.", meinten Sauron und Snape wie aus einem Mund.

„Er ist wohl als Kind mal in den Zaubertrank von Miraculix gefallen. Wir wissen ja alle wie diese Zaubertrankkinder dann alle so drauf sind als Erwachsene.", meinte Lupin.

„He, lass mich da raus! Ich hab nix mit dem Irren zutun!", warf Snape empört ein.

„Warum, bist du als Kind auch in den Zaubertrank gefallen?", fragte Sauron überrascht.

„In meiner Familie – mütterlicherseits – ist das Alchimistentum eben sehr ausgeprägt.", war alles was Snape darauf sagte.

„Tja, da können wir aber froh sein, dass deine Eltern dich nicht Obelix genannt haben.", kicherte Lupin leise.

„Ach du …", rief Snape aufgebracht und hob die Fäuste. „Du mit deinen Muggelcomics! Lieber eine Zaubertranktaufe als vom Werwolf gebissen zu werden!"

Lupin fletschte plötzlich die Zähne und knurrte.

„Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Sauron ging zwischen die Beiden, um schlimmere Ausschreitungen zu verhindern.

„Jetzt ist aber gut, ihr Beiden!", sagte er aufgebracht und mit einer Mimik, die einer Minerva McGonnagall ernsthafte Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. „Wir haben einen Auftrag, falls ihr euch erinnert! Wir müssen diesen Auftrag erfüllen! Das wichtigste ist unsere Mission!" Sauron wirkte plötzlich wie ein äußerst feuriger Mittelerdeverschnitt von Bruce Willis, der im neusten Michael Bay Streifen seine heldenhaften Taten ankündigt.

„Er hat Recht! Wir müssen die Orks besiegen, sonst gibt's volles Pfund aufs Maul!", meinte der Jüngling.

„Endlich ist mal jemand meiner Meinung!", sagte Sauron glücklich.

Snape und Lupin warfen sich einige vernichtende Blicke zu bevor sie den Weg nach SINN CITY einschlugen. Die Gruppe erreichte die Stadt nach kurzer Zeit und stellte eine beunruhigende Tatsache fest:

„Warum ist hier denn alles Schwarz-Weiß, wie in einem dieser Gangstar-Noir-Filme?", fragte Lupin und betrachte seinen Körper interessiert, der sich, kaum das sie die Stadt betreten hatten, in Schwarz-Weiß gefärbt hat. Auch die Körper von Sauron, Snape und dem Jüngling sahen nicht besser aus – auch wenn bei Snape der plötzliche Farbunterschied kaum ins Gewicht fiel.

Der Dunkle Herrscher murmelte ständig, „Wisst ihr eigentlich wie bescheuert Feuer in Schwarz-Weiß aussieht?", vor sich hin.

„Soweit ich weiß ist das eine Sonderregelung, die der Bürgermeister – ein gewisser Frank Miller – erlassen hat. Ihm scheint der alte Schwarz-Weiß-Look besser zu gefallen als Farben, also hat er seinen persönlichen Geschmack auf die Stadt ausgedehnt.", erklärte Snape wie aus einem Lehrbuch.

Schnell fanden sie die Bar mit dem Namen „The Crazy Zombie". Eine schäbige Spelunke, die Snape sofort gefiel. Er wusste, dass er sich früher hier mit Marv zum russisch Roulette getroffen hatte. Und da Marv jemand war, der seine Angewohnheiten eher schwer ablegte, sollte dies heute wohl immer noch der Fall sein.

CRASH! SPLITTER! SPLATTER!

„Oh, wie ich sehe geht Marv seinem Hobby nach.", meinte Snape als er den unappetitlichen Lärm vernahm.

„NIEMAND BETRÜGT MICH!!!", schrie Marv – ein großer, bulliger Mann, der vorzugsweise in engen Lederhosen und Unterhemd herumlief – einige Tische weiter und tat einem Mitspieler, der wohl besser im Skat war als Marv, alle möglichen und unmöglichen Gewalttaten an.

„Marv. Huhu!", rief Snape ihm zu und winkte. Marv sah auf und fing an zu grinsen.

„SNAPIIIIIIIII! He Alter, du schuldest mir immer noch meine 10 Doller aus dem Stripclub!"

„Stripclub?", fragte Lupin interessiert. „Davon hast du ja noch gar nix erzählt, Severus. Das wirft natürlich ein ganz neues Licht auf dein Persönlichkeitsprofil." Lupin begann sofort in seinen Block zu kritzeln. Snape tat so als hätte er Lupins Bemerkung nicht gehört.

„Marvin, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Inwiefern? Gibt es Knochen zu brechen, Gedärm auszuweiten, Haut abzuziehen oder Gliedmaßen auszureißen???", fragte Marv begierig.

„Ja, in der Tat. Ich weiß, dass dir das Freude macht und ich dachte mir; nimm es doch als Revanche für die 10 Kröten, die dir noch Schulde.", sagte Snape und liebäugelte.

Marv antwortete nicht sofort und überlegte offenbar fieberhaft. So wie er dastand und nachdachte wirkte er mehr denn je wie ein Primat.

„Abgemacht!", rief Marv aufgeregt und schlug in Snapes Hand ein.

„Dann gehen wir.", sagte Snape und lauschte, während sie die Bar verließen, der Sängerin auf der Bühne, die gerade den Hit „Der Ollum mit dem Pollum" trällerte.

Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zum Zombiejäger. Währenddessen kam Snape leider nicht drum herum sich auf ein weiteres Gespräch mit dem Flohbeutel Lupin einzulassen.

„Ich finde es beeindruckend, wie du es doch immer wieder schaffst Primitivlinge ohne große Worte auf deine Seite zu ziehen.", sagte Lupin.

„Was erwartest du? Ich bin sieben Jahre mit James Potter und Sirius Black in eine Klasse gegangen. Ich weiß wie man Idioten ausfindig macht."

Schließlich nach einem mehrstündigem Fußmarsch, während dem Marv unaufhörlich den Song „Kevin sucht seine Gliedmaßen!" vor sich hin trällerte, erreichten sie auf der tristen Ebene ein umzäuntes Gelände auf dem eine große Zombieverarbeitungsfabrik stand. Vor dem Tor standen zwei verschlagen, wirkende Kerle.

„Halt!", sagte der eine zu der Gruppe. „Keinen Schritt weiter. Zugang nur mit Erlaubnis des Zombiejägers!"

„Oh hallo.", stellte sich Snape überschwänglich vor und mit einem derart freundlichen Grinsen, dass man Angst bekommen konnte. „Ich bin Severus Snape und bin ein alter … Freund … des werten Herr Zombiejägers. Aber darf ich zuerst fragen wer ihr seid?"

„Schleimer.", hüstelte Lupin hinter Snapes Rücken.

„Ich bin Quentin …", stellte sich der Türsteher vor. „Und das ist Tarantino." Er zeigte auf den anderen Mann.

„Tatsächlich.", sagte Snape gespielt-verblüfft. „Aber was ist aus George und Clooney geworden? Die kannte ich recht gut."

„Vom untoten Krokodil gefressen.", sagte Tarantino.

„So ein Pech.", antwortete Snape.

„Oberschleimer.", hüstelte nun Sauron.

„Ja.", sagte Quentin. „Und wenn Brad und Pitt so weitermachen werden die als nächstes an das Tierchen verfüttert."

„Wie reizend. Könnte ich nun mit eurem Boss reden. Es ist sehr wichtig.", sagte Snape.

„Nun gut.", sagte Tarantino. „Ihr scheint ganz coole Typen zu sein. Kommt rein." Er öffnete das Tor und ließ die Gruppe ein.

„Und denkt immer dran …", murmelte Snape seinen Gefährten zu. „Wir sind hier, um das Gegenmittel für Voldy zu besorgen. Wenn wir es haben, dann nix wie weg – klar soweit?" Zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte. Die Gruppe folgte Quentin und Tarantino zu einem kleinen Bürogebäude.

„Hier entlang."

Drinnen kamen sie in ein Büro das nach verwesendem Fleisch roch. Snape wusste, dass es sich um nichts anderes als den Körpergeruch des Zombiejägers handelte.

„Besuch ist da, Boss.", sagte Quentin. Aus einer Tür im hinteren Teil des Raumes trat ein Mann: groß, schlank, verwest, aber ungewöhnlich attraktiv und mit mehreren Schrumpfköpfen in der Hand.

„Snape!", sagte er und begann bösartig zu grinsen. „Bist du hier, um dein Versprechen einzulösen?"

„Ich habe mir gedacht …", begann Snape zögernd. „Also ich dachte mir: Sevie, du musst noch dein altes Versprechen einlösen, aber ich will nicht zu voreilig sein, denn ich finde du musst dir meine Seele erst noch verdienen!"

Der Zombiejäger begann zu lachen.

„Ach ja? Und wie deiner Meinung nach?"

„Ich fordere dich heraus zu einem Kochduell! Wenn ich gewinne lässt du mir meine Seele und gibst mir ein äußerst wirksames Gegenmittel, welches ich benötige. Wenn du gewinnst bekommst du meine Seele ohne widerworte."

Lupin sah Snape verschreckt an.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!"

„Ein bisschen schon.", sagte Snape und zwinkerte der Gruppe verstohlen zu.


	7. Arco Minarco, Jäger der Zombi

**Kapitel 7 – Arco Minarko, Jäger der Zombies **

„Möge der Bessere gewinnen, Pseudo-Tränkemeister Severus Snape!"

Snape und der Zombiejäger reichten sich die Hände, wobei der eine dem anderen offenbar die Hand brechen wollte.

Sie gingen zu ihren Kesseln und begannen zu kochen. Die gespannten Blicke der unfreiwilligen Gefährten und von Quentin und Tarantino folgten den Beiden.

Snape kochte schweigend etwas zusammen, während der Zombiejäger unvermittelt anfing zu singen:

1

„_Ich bin Arco Minarko_

_Jäger der Zombies_

_Sammler der Toten_

_Mit Klinge und Teufel mach ich mich auf den Weg._

_Und Ich bin der berühmte Arco Minarko_

_Und ich wünschte ich wüsste wer sich erdreisstet mich heruaszufordern_

_Mich zu fordern, mir auf die Nerven zu fallen mit seinen haltlosen Shit!"_

„Ich, ihr unsäglicher Untoter!", warf Snape ein.

Der Zombiejäger sah ihn kurz an und sang weiter.

„_Ihr wagt es zu behaupten, ich toter als Tod? _

_Ich sei ein Zombieidiot?"_

„Oh ja, das tue ich!", antwortete Snape unbeeindruckt auf die gesungenen Anschuldigungen seines Gegenspielers.

„_Mister Severus Snape, _

_verzeiht mir, wenn ich sage, aber ihr seid mieser als ich!"_

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln.", meinte Snape kochend und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„_Oh Mister, Oh Mister Severus Snape, _

_ihr seid vom selben Schlag wie ich. _

_Aber eins muss ich Euch sagen: Ihr seid nicht besser als ich!_

_Ihr kocht feine Substanzen, aber ihr seid nur ein kleiner Fisch!_

_Ihr wünscht Euch die Ehre, wünscht Euch den Ruhm, doch was glaubt ihr Großes zu tun?"_

„Ich bin auch ohne Einlegesohlen größer als ihr!", entgegnete Snape trocken.

„_Gespecker, gespecker! _

_Ihr habt keine Ahnung von der Kunst, welche mir wurde anvertraut!_

_Ich sammle Seelen, ich sammle Zutaten, ich sammle Dinge, große Taten, von denen Ihr nicht zu träumen wagen!_

_Und trotzdem kommt Ihr_

_Erdreisstet, erdreisstet _

_Euch mir zu sagen Ihr hättet eine Chance gegen mich?"_

„So sicher, wie der nächste Morgen, mein verfaulter Freund!"

„_Ich bezweifle, bezweifle, dass Ihr seid fähig zu größeren Taten, als ein verfaulter Fisch. _

_Sterblicher Mensch, was habt Ihr zu bieten, was ich habe nicht?"_

„Ich stecke voller Überraschungen – fragt die Frauen!"

Ein lang gezogenes, interessiertes „Oooooooh" erfüllte den Raum. Snape winkte genervt ab.

„_Nun denn, nun denn, Severus Snape,_

_Ihr Anhängsel des Dunklen Lords _

_Seid Ihr bereit zu wagen, zu wagen, zu verlieren?"_

„Tz, verlieren? Ich? So was passiert mir höchstens, wenn ich mich wieder mit unheilvollen Rothaarigen einlasse!"

„_So, so, jetzt seid Ihr fällig_

_Severus Snape_

_Meister der Tränke _

_Unfähiger Knilch!_

_Ich habe fertig! _

_Die Flasche ist leer!_

_Ihr unfähiger Lehrer, schlechter Spion, der es wagte mich herauszufordern!_

_Nun werdet ihr lodern!"_

„Das wollen wir ja erstmal sehen."

„_Eure Seele ist Mein!_

_Mein allein!"_

Severus Snape zog verächtlich eine Augenbraue nach oben und stellte seinen Kessel zur Seite.

„Fertig.", sagte er. „Wie steht es mit Euch, mein singender, faulender Pelz?"

„Iiiiiiiiiiiiiicccchhhh …", schrie der Zombiejäger los wie eine Arie auf XTC.

„Oh bitte, hört auf zu singen! Da fallen einem ja die Ohren ab!", fuhr Snape ihn über den Mund.

Schmollend räusperte sich der Untote.

„Ich werde nun eine Kostprobe von Eurem Gemisch nehmen. Was ist das? Sieht aus wie Bohnensuppe! Wollt Ihr mich verarschen, Snape, oder könnt ihr nicht mehr?"

„Kostet, dann werdet Ihr schon sehen, ob es nur einfache Bohnensuppe ist.", meinte Snape ungerührt. Der Zombiejäger nahm einen Löffel und schwenkte ihn theatralisch in die Brühe. Er hatte kaum eine Kostprobe genommen, da brach der Untote auch schon zusammen.

„WEG DA!", schrie Snape, schnappte sich den Kessel und spritze die Brühe in Richtung von Quentin und Tarantino. Die Beiden brachen ebenfalls ohnmächtig zusammen.

„Was zum Teufel hast du da reingemischt?", fragte Lupin leicht schockiert.

Snape zog zwei Flaschen aus seinem umhang.

„Was ist das?", fragte Sauron.

„Chloroform und Citamin – man kann nie genug Betäubungsmittel haben!"

Snape drehte sich um, ging durch den Raum und sprengte mit einem Zauber den Safe des Zombiejägers auf. In diesem befand sich ein gläsernes Gefäß, in dem sich eine merkwürdige, schwarze Blume befand.

„Ist das die Blume, das Gegenmittel?", fragte Lupin der Idiot, obwohl es doch offensichtlich war.

„Jawohl! Und jetzt nix wie raus hier!", sagte Snape.

Die Gefährten schlichen sich vom Gelände und gingen zurück nach Mordor – dabei Untoten und Barbie-Paradiesen ausweichend -, um Voldemort zu heilen.

Glücklich über ihre geglückte Mission traf sie in Barad Dur völlig unvorbereitet ein Grauen, das seinesgleichen suchte!

1 Liedtext inspiriert von dem Song „The Contest" aus dem Musical „Sweeney Todd – The Demon Barber of Fleet Street"


	8. Showdown mit Cannabis und Masterminds

Kapitel 8 – Showdown mit Cannabis und Masterminds

**Kapitel 8 – Showdown mit Cannabis und Masterminds **

Nichts! Wirklich nichts hätte die Gefährten schocken können! Untote? Pah, die hatte man im Nu erlegt! Aufgeplusterte Romanhelden? Kein Problem! Einmal kräftig mit dem Schwert geschwungen und weg waren sie! Ein pinkes Barbieland? Hätte man schneller eingeäschert, als Douglas Adams „No Panic!" sagen konnte!

Doch es gab Dinge, die einem einfach Angst einjagen mussten, weil sie so grauenvoll waren, dass man sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. So auch in jenem Moment, als Snape, Sauron, Lupin und ihre Anhängsel Marv und der Jüngling (Auch genannt „Der Namenlose Held"!) in den Gemächern des Dunklen Herrschers eintrafen.

Lass niemals gescheiterte Weltbeherrscher allein, wenn du nicht weißt, ob sie bewusstseinserweiternde Substanzen mit sich führen! So sagte es ein altes Sprichwort und es behielt Recht! Dr. No, Bush, Osama und Voldemort machten einen drauf! Und wie! Irgendjemand war auf die Idee gekommen alles in den beißensten Farben zu schmücken und dabei was zu rauchen. Snape brauchte nicht lang zu überlegen, was es war, schließlich kannte er den Geruch nur zu gut.

„Seid ihr von Sinnen?", rief Sauron plötzlich! „Cannabis zu rauchen! In meinem Turm! Wollt ihr etwa meinen Ruf zerstören?"

„Der ist doch schon längst zerstört.", konnte es sich der Werwolf nicht verkneifen. Sauron ignorierte ihn. Die kiffenden Weltbeherrscher jedoch taten dies auch, denn sie lachten nur über die Gefährten.

„Snape, das Gegengift!", rief Sauron etwas hysterisch. Wahrlich war sich der Dunkle Herrscher wohl nicht sicher, was schlimmer war; Cannabisjoints, die seine Autorität untergruben oder ein Voldy und Konsorten, die über blaue Elefanten lachten. Snape hatte das Gegengift schnell zur Hand und füllte es in einer Spritze ab, die er dann dem guten Voldemort wie einen Dartpfeil in den Hintern schoss. Die Wirkung setzte sofort ein. Voldemort sah sich völlig verwirrt um und begann – mit der grellen Farbenpracht konfrontiert – kreischend aufzuspringen und von Hysterie gepackt im Kreis zu rennen.

„Was ist das?", rief er und rettete sich wie ein kleines Kind hinter den Rücken von Sauron.

„So etwas nennt man Schocktherapie.", meinte Snape geradezu beiläufig.

„So die Herren.", sagte Dr. No unvermittelt. „Die Zeit mit Ihnen war ja wirklich herzallerliebst, aber ich und meine boshaften Kollegen sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diese Selbsthilfegruppe nicht unsere Probleme löst. Also müssen wir diese selbst lösen."

Sofort zogen der Doktor, Osama und Bush ihre Waffen.

„Und ihr seid unser Problem!", riefen sie im Chor.

„Marv, namenloser Held, los! Haut ihnen vollen Pfund aufs Maul!", befahl Voldemort und schon machten sich die beiden Muskelpakete auf die verrückten Bösewichter in ihre Einzelteile zulegen. Doch irgendwie schafften sie es die gesamte Einrichtung zu zerstören und sich gegenseitig zu töten, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Farbe rot in der Inneneinrichtung dominierte.

„Mensch, immer müssen die's so übertreiben.", meinte Snape und versuchte die hartnäckigen Flecken in seiner Robe zu entfernen.

„Warum die bloß auch noch die Lampen kaputt machen mussten!", schimpfte Voldemort. „Na ja, dürfte auch mit einem Streichholz gehen."

„NEIN!", schrie Sauron. „Ich hab ne defekte Gasleitung!"

Doch zu spät! Voldemort hatte sein Streichholz angezündet und kaum eine Sekunde später pulverisierte sich der Turm von Barad Dur ins orkische Jenseits. In den Trümmern blieben zwei dreckige Weltbeherrscher, sowie zwei etwas irritierte Magier zurück.

Sauron packte den völlig verblüfften Voldemort wütend am Hals und schüttelte ihn heftig.

„WIE OFT HABE ICH DIR SCHON GESAGT, DASS DU MICH FRAGEN SOLLST, OB DAS GAS AUS IST!!"

Doch noch bevor irgendwer irgendwem ernsthafte Schäden zufügen konnte wurde der Blick der Gruppe auf zwei Gestalten gelenkt, die aus dem Nebel der Verwüstungen traten. Es handelte sich um eine Frau und einen Mann.

Die Frau war blond, schlank, etwa in den mittleren Jahren und hielt einen Notizblock in der Hand. Der Mann war kräftig, ebenfalls in seinen besten Jahren, trug ein braunes Jackett und einen Schal. Sein Kopf wurde von nicht mehr allzu vielen dunklen Haaren bedeckt. Beide trugen sie hypercoole, supermysteriöse Sonnenbrillen.

„Wir danken ihnen vielmals, meine Herren.", sagte die Frau. „Sie haben der Regierung einen großen Dienst erwiesen, indem sie diese Bösewichter gegeneinander ausspielten."

„Wie bitte?", sagte Sauron. „Wer sind sie überhaupt? Und welche Regierung! Das hier ist Mordor und hier gibt es nur einen Chef; mich! Über mir ist keiner mehr!"

„Wo bleiben nur unsere Manieren.", sagte die Frau etwas pikiert. „Ich bin Mrs Rowling und das hier ist mein dunkler Verbündeter Mr Yates."

„Oh mein Gott!", rief Voldemort hysterisch. Er packte Sauron und schüttelte ihn. „Das ist die Potterfrau und der bösartigste aller Potterregisseure!" Er schüttelte seinen Freund noch heftiger. „Wir sind verloren! Wir sind verloren!"

„Wie Recht Sie doch haben, doch Sie kennen ja noch gar nicht alle Details meines gemeingefährlichen Masterplans."

„Lupin, verwandle dich und beiß sie!", rief Voldemort panisch.

„Erstens; kann ich mich nicht ohne Vollmond verwandeln und Zweitens; bin ich Pazifist! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich kein Blut sehen kann!", sagte Lupin.

„Verflucht, warum machen immer dann alle einen auf Gandhi, wenn ich in der Klemme stecke!"

„Aber so soll es ja sein.", sagte Mrs Rowling. „Das gehört alles zum Masterplan. Wuhahahaha! Das war alles so geplant! Auch die defekte Gasleitung stammt von mir, meine Herren. Okay, nicht direkt von mir, um ehrlich zu sein. Immerhin war es Mr Yates, der sie angesägt hat."

Mr Yates zog einen Fuchsschwanz aus seiner Jackentasche und zeigte lässig auf diesen.

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!", sagte Snape. „Wissen Sie was? Sie sind die grauenvollste Schriftstellerin aller Zeiten!"

„Sollte mich das jetzt beunruhigen?", fragte Mrs Rowling zuckersüß.

„In der Tat! Wir werden uns nicht kampflos ergeben und ihr Masterplan wird niemals geschehen!", rief Snape.

„Mr Yates, stellen Sie diesen Schwätzer ab!", befahl Mrs Rowling. Dieser zog ein Buch aus der Tasche und warf es nach Snape. Dieser wich aus und es traf Voldemort am Kopf.

„AU!", schrie er und sah sich das Buch näher an. „Was haben wir denn hier? _Wie ich Fans in den Wahnsinn treibe – Band 1._ Cool, darf ich das behalten?"

„Da müssen Sie Steve fragen.", sagte Mr Yates.

„Welcher Steve?", fragte Voldemort.

„Mr Steve Kloves – unser diabolischer Drehbuchautor. Aber ich fürchte das wird nix, denn er wurde gestern von einem Kleinbus voller Michael-Goldenberg-Fans überfahren. Wir gehen daher nicht von einem Unfall aus."

„Argh, Mr Yates, können Sie denn gar nichts?", sagte Mrs Rowling ungehalten.

„Nein, Mrs Rowling, ich bin nur Regisseur."

„Tz, na nicht mal das können Sie richtig."

„Wer sagt das?", fragte Mr Yates deutlich empört.

„Der Fandom."

Mr Yates, nun deutlich verärgert, schnappte sich ohne zu zögern sein Buch von Voldemort und schlug Mrs Rowling damit ins Gesicht. Das hatte zur Folge, dass die berüchtigte Potterautorin mit sofortiger Wirkung ausgeknockt wurde.

Voldemort, Sauron und Snape jubelten schadenfroh. Nur Lupin war das alles zu gewalttätig und er ging davon mit den Worten: „Ist doch alles Stuhl!"

Mr Yates nahm seine Brille ab und lächelte die Weltbeherrscher an.

„Blöde Zicke.", grummelte er und klopfte Voldemort auf die Schulter. „So jetzt muss ich aber wieder zum Set, sonst kommt der Trailer zu _Harry Potter 6_ ja niemals raus!" Mr Yates lachte herzlich und ging davon. Zurück blieben zwei Weltbeherrscher, ein Ex-Zaubertrankmeister und ein besiegter Mastermind.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Snape. „Ich denke, ich gehe wieder in meine Bar zurück. Dort gibt's zwar Groupies, aber wenigstens ist es ruhig."

„Ach, Sev, wir könnten doch eine neue Selbsthilfegruppe gründen.", meinte Voldemort. „Die ASFTM – die Anonymen, sexuell frustrierten Tränkemeister."

Snape sah seinen ehemaligen Chef erschrocken an und sah sich um.

„Mr Yates! Warten Sie!", rief er und rannte davon. „Mr Yates, brauchen Sie nicht noch ein Stuntdouble für Alan Rickman??"

„Ach, Voldy, nimm's nicht so schwer.", sagte Sauron und legte seinen Arm um Voldemorts Schultern. „Irgendwann wird unsere Zeit kommen und bis dahin können wir ja noch ein bisschen Counter-Strike spielen."

„Gute Idee!", sagte Voldemort und so zogen die beiden Weltbeherrscher gen Sonnenuntergang.

**THE END**

Monate später auf der Premiere von „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz":

Mr David Yates geht nichts ahnend über den roten Teppich – mit einem von oben bis unten einbandagierten Steve Kloves im Schlepptau –, als die beiden unvermittelt von einer Horde blindwütiger Fans überrannt werden, die ihnen ständig „Michael Goldenberg an die Macht!" und „Tod dem Masterplan!" entgegenbrüllen.

„Immer das Selbe!", heulte daraufhin Mr Kloves.

„Ach, Steve, jetzt fangen Sie nicht schon wieder an. Immerhin war das kein Kleinbus.", sagte Mr Yates standhaft. Als die beiden aufschauten sahen sie eine Frau, die ihnen nur allzu bekannt vorkam.

„Mr Yates, Mr Kloves, wollen Sie sich zufälliger Weise an meinem neusten Weltbeherrschungsplänen beteiligen?", fragte Mrs Rowling.

Auch wenn die beiden Schmerzen erduldeten und sich sogar Fan-Kleinbussen entgegenstellen, wenn es sein musste, so war dies zu viel für sie. Mr Yates und Mr Kloves sprangen auf und rannten schneller als der Wind davon. Sicherheitsabstand von Weltbeherrschern war wichtiger denn je!

**THE REAL END**


End file.
